On ne peut éprouver que de la haine
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Ils auraient pu être amis. Ils auraient même pu s'aimer. Ils auraient pu être bien des choses si seulement le vent avait tourné en leur faveur...Pourront-ils apprendre à s'aimer?
1. Avant de commencer

__

**Avant de commencer**

Dauphin Noire

**Avant de commencer…**

_Pour moi, une histoire où Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre dans les premiers chapitres est impossible. Parce que jamais J.K. Rowling a laissé leur histoire évoluer en ce sens. Alors il__s __leur faut du temps. Du temps pour tomber amoureux, du temps pour s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment et du temps pour pouvoir l'avouer publiquement. Même, du temps pour être à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. _

_Imaginer les filles, vous sortiriez avec votre pire ennemi, comme ça du jour au lendemain? Nah… sérieux, l'ennemi y est fait pour le rester. Au mieux, pour être tolér__é__) et dans de rares cas pour être un ami._

_Mais quand l'amour les tiens, quand ils se retrouvent pris dans leur propre__s__ piège__s__ et que même leurs amis ne peuvent les en sortir, ils découvrent ce que veut véritablement dire le mot amour. Oui, pour moi, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger forment ce genre de couple, une fois celui-ci établi, il surmontera tout. Se sera dur, éprouvant et cruel, mais même loin l'un de l'autre, ils se sentiront et se comprendront. Toujours, ils auront ce besoin inexplicable de se retrouver. Malgré leurs efforts pour se détester._

_Oui, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger vivront avec moi un amour comparable à celui de Roméo et Juliette. Un amour qui pourrait rentrer dans les légendes, mais qui a pour avantage de rester discret… C'est leur haine qui restera légendaire ! Quand des méandres renaît la passion, et quand chacun reste attaché à ses convictions jusqu'à la dévastation, une déchirante histoire d'amour naît d'une plume tumultueuse pour donner vie à un n_o_uveau Drago Malfoy, à une nouvelle Hermione Granger, à une nouvelle histoire qui changera le monde des sorciers…_

* * *

**Résumé**

Ils auraient pu s'aimer. Ils auraient pu être amis. Ils auraient pu être bien des choses. Si seulement il en avait été autrement. Condamnés par leur statut, leur famille et leurs choix, ils prennent soin de se détester. Toujours d'avantage... Toujours plus cruellement… Voici donc l'histoire tragique de leur septième année, celle qui bouleversera l'âme même du monde des sorciers. Rien ne sera plus comme avant, se ce sera comme si jamais ils n'avaient existé. Comme si le monde été mort pour renaître une nouvelle fois. À eux deux, ils commettront la plus grande des bêtises : recréer une histoire… Pourront-ils malgré tout apprendre à s'aimer ?

* * *


	2. Prologue

_**On ne peut éprouver que de la haine**_

**Prologue**

* * *

**Mars 2002, Hermione Granger**

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te haïsse autant ? Que je daigne ne lever les yeux sur toi que pour te montrer de la hargne alors que c'est de la douleur dont j'aurais dû te faire part ? (Celle qui me tenaille aujourd'hui. Quand je repense à toutes ces fois où tu m'as fait souffrir. Où j'ai souffert jusqu'à te faire souffrir à ton tour. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on se rencontre comme ça ? Tout ce temps perdu, gâché… Cette nuit où tu as posé tes mains sur ma taille a changé bien des choses. Ça n'aurait dû n'être qu'un jeu, pour toi comme pour moi. Deux regards qui s'accrochent et qui ne peuvent se laisser. Deux regards soudés ensemble que même un baiser ne peut rompre. Et une phrase. Simple. Courte. Sans charme. Mais qui vous saisis au cœur. « Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Une phrase qui donne conscience de toute une réalité. Mais quand on a détesté pendant si longtemps, comment peut-on apprendre à aimer ? J'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire, mais à peine t'ai-je affirmé la même chose, « Je t'aime, Drago », nos regards se sont paralysés. Se fuyant par peur de ce qu'impliquait des sentiments. Par peur de devoir s'engager. De devoir affronter le reste de Poudlard. Et même, la communauté des sorciers. Et ton père. J'ai beau avoir le courage d'une Griffondor, tu as beau être le prince des Serpentards, que peut-on face à lui ? Il me terrorise. Il TE terrorise. Des regards qui se fuient. Qui s'avouent qu'ils s'aiment au moindre instant. Deux êtres qui ne peuvent s'approcher. Qui n'ont le courage de se toucher. Pris dans un cercle vicieux. Celui de la haine. Des insultes, comme toujours. Chaque fois qu'on se croise. On ne peut s'en empêcher. Du bluffe ? Pour que tout le monde nous croit ennemis ? Pour maintenir l'équilibre de Poudlard ? Une peur plus forte que tout.

Quand le bonheur semblait vouloir poindre, il s'est vu obligé de reculer. Tu te souviens ? Quand le train quitte la gare, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Cette trace sur ton corps, j'aurais pu l'accepter si elle n'aurait pas tant signifié. Si elle aurait été autre chose que notre histoire….

Je veux t'aimer, tout mon être te le crie. Tu m'aimes, tout ton être me le dit. Seul moi peux lire dans ton implacable maîtrise de soi. Mais au-delà de l'égoïsme, il y a un monde en guerre. Une guerre entre sorciers bien plus importante que l'amour, que les désirs de deux adolescents. Deux camps qui jamais ne pourront se fondre l'un en l'autre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te rencontre ainsi ? Que nous soyons adversaires ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois l'homme de ma vie ? Que j'en ai la certitude ?

Parviendrais-je à feindre l'amour pour Ron encore longtemps ? Parviendrais-je à embrasser une fois de plus mon meilleur ami ? Ce sont tes traits que j'image, tes lèvres que j'embrasse. Je suis toujours ramenée sur terre par ces yeux qui ne seront jamais aussi gris, aussi froids. Damné sois-tu, par ta faute, je me suis pervertie. Je vis dans un monde de chimères et n'aie de cesse de me convaincre que l'histoire n'est pas celle qu'elle en paraît…

Apprendrons-nous un jour à nous aimer ?


	3. Chapitre 1 Une étoile dans la mer

_**On ne peut qu'éprouver de la haine**_

**Chapitre 1**

**Une étoile dans la mer**

**

* * *

**

Août 1998, quelques temps avant la rentrée scolaire

Pour la troisième fois, Hermione Granger relut sa lettre de Poudlard, encore plus horrifiée si c'était possible. Elle s'y était attendue, préparée même, jusqu'au moment où un hibou était venu frapper à sa fenêtre. Elle était préfète-en-chef et… Elle retint un hoquet de dégoût, incapable de prononcer, même mentalement, les mots écrits par la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall.

Suite aux évènements tragiques de l'année dernière, les élèves avaient reçu l'autorisation de réintégrer l'école de sorcellerie afin de compléter leur septième année. Même lui. Même avec son passé plus que contraignant. Parce que selon McGonagall, Dumbledore avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Dumbledore l'avait toujours innocenté. Et pour ce fait, il avait droit à sa chance.

En ce moment, la lettre de la directrice entre ses mains tremblantes de rage, Hermione était à deux doigts d'abandonner ses études. Elle souhaitait même avoir fait partie des victimes des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Non, elle ne pourrait pas supporter une année entière avec lui dans les pattes…

C'est le moment où elle allait déchirer cette missive de malheur que quelqu'un transplana dans son appartement dans un léger « Pouf ! ». Elle se retourna prête à mettre son poing au visage à celui ou celle qui osait venir troubler sa colère.

_-Hermione!_

A peiné retournée, elle se retrouva coincée dans les bras d'Harry. Au contact de l'accolade de son meilleur ami, elle se calma progressivement jusqu'à l'étreindre à son tour. Ses parents ayant décidé de l'amener en France pour l'été, elle n'avait pu qu'échanger des lettres avec ses amis restés au Terrier.

_-Tu as tellement changé!_ Murmura Harry en se détachant.

Elle le détailla un instant. Il avait pris quelques centimètres au cours de l'été et ressemblait d'avantage à son père. Si c'était possible….

_-Toi aussi, Harry!_ Répliqua-t-elle en réprimant sa gêne.

Les joues en feu, elle le vit ignorer sa remarque d'un simple geste de la main. À croire qu'elle avait tant changé qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus! Elle avait changé c'était vrai. Sa mère lui avait désépaissie sa tignasse brune. Elle portait maintenant ses cheveux un peu plus bas que les épaules, dans une cascade de boucles parfaites. Sa taille s'était amincie pour mettre d'avantage en valeur ses courbes. Malgré tout, elle restait la même. Elle était Hermione Granger.

_-Regarde-toi, tes cheveux… Ron à tellement hâte de te voir ! Si tu savais comme il est épuisant ! Il n'a pas cessé de parler de toi ! Tu lui manques, tu sais… Il voulait venir, mais sa mère le retient au Terrier._

_-Ron,_ murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait honte de l'avouer, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à lui plus qu'il le fallait au cours de l'été. Elle s'était même permis de reluquer quelques garçons sur la plage… et de se laisser embrasser par l'un d'eux. Bien sûr, elle lui avait envoyé quelques lettres et il lui manquait, mais elle s'interrogeait à savoir si elle l'aimait encore. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin : Harry revenait à l'assaut, lui rappelant du coup l'objet de sa rage.

_-C'est ta lettre de Poudlard ?_ Demanda-t-il. _Tu es préfète-en-chef, n'est-ce pas ? Félicitations !_

Elle voulut la lui soustraire, mais il fut plus rapide s'en saisissant. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux en blêmissant à chaque ligne.

_« Chère, Miss Granger, _

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous serez notre nouvelle préfète-en-chef pour l'année qui s'en vient. Prière de vous présenter à la gare de King Cross ce premier septembre. Pour des raisons de sécurité, vous ne serez que deux à recevoir ce titre contrairement aux années antérieures où il y avait un préfet-en-chef par maison. Nous vous attendrons, vous et votre homologue masculin, Drago Malfoy, pour vous donner quelques recommandations et l'explication de vos tâches pour l'année. _

_Au plaisir,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard. »_

_-Et ben! Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton séjour en Enfer !_ Lança-t-il sans conviction.

_-Ça ne sera pas si terrible_, répliqua-t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

_*Ça sera pire que l'enfer! Personne ne pourra nous rendre amis !*_

_-Je le tiendrai à sa place, Hermione. S'il ose t'approcher de trop près ou te faire le moindre coup bas, je jure sur la tête de mes parents que je lui ferai regretter ! Je n'ai pas vaincu Voldemort pour qu'un lâche vienne nous pourrir la vie !_

Au nom du seigneur défunt, elle frissonna. Même s'il était mort et qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Un vieux réflexe, peut-être, ou la peur qu'elle ressentait face à son avenir avec Malfoy. Son regard se perdit alors dans la contemplation du paysage, imaginant sa septième année gâchée…

Et c'est perdue dans cette contemplation qu'elle se fit la première promesse. Malfoy ne la toucherait pas cette année. Il n'aurait pas le dessus avec ces insultes. Elle lui en ferait baver, lui jetterait à la tête tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir. Elle le détestait et s'il ne l'avait encore jamais mise en colère, il ne payait rien pour attendre. Le coup porté en troisième année n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il l'attendait.

Elle était si loin dans son esprit qu'elle ne perçut que comme un écho résonnant la voix d'Harry :

_-Dis-le lui, Mione. Ne lui cache pas ce que tu ressens. _

Et pouf ! Il s'était envolé. Dans les méandres de ses déboires, elle avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'il faisait allusion à Ron et non à Drago…

**

* * *

****er**** septembre, gare de King Cross**

1

Sur le quai 9 et ¾, Hermione se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle voyait ses amis monter dans le train sans elle. Une scène qu'en sept ans, elle n'avait jamais vécu. Quand leur sourire avait disparu, il ne restait plus qu'elle sur le quai attendant qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle devrait passer le voyage dans le wagon prévu pour les préfets. Elle allait devoir passer le voyage avec son homologue masculin. Elle allait devoir passer le voyage avec lui!

Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle s'était promis. Elle trouverait bien un moyen pour échapper à cette torture. Une ronde pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien ou pour répondre aux questions des premières années. Oui, personne ne s'y opposerait. Après tout, tous savaient qu'elle ne voulait toujours qu'aider les gens!

_-Granger!_

Et merde ! Il était dans son dos, l'interpellant d'une voix moqueuse.

_-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, cette année ! T'es pas d'accord, Granger ? Toi et moi, ensemble, dans les mêmes appartements ! Une partie de plaisir ! _

Il rigola de son rire froid. Serrant les poings, Hermione se retourna, le regard meurtrier. Il n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle. Il n'avait pas changé. Elle aurait à supporter toutes les filles qu'il amènerait dans leurs appartements. Et risquer de tomber sur leurs vêtements oubliés…

À cette image, un haut-le-cœur la saisit. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant.

_-Désolé, je crois que je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre !_

Malfoy avala difficilement. Même le bouquin qu'elle tenait serrée contre sa poitrine n'arrivait pas à lui redonner son air de Miss-je-sais-tout. C'était peut-être l'effet d'un sort, elle ne pouvait avoir changé autant. Elle ne pouvait pas être devenue une femme en un été, non ? Pourtant, à cet instant, il lui trouvait quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui captiva son regard.

_-Eh ! C'est devant Granger que tu baves là ! Là rentrée te fait autant d'effet ? Réveille, Drago ! Tu ne la veux pas dans ton lit !_

Il n'avait pas senti Blaise passer dans son dos. C'était à peine s'il l'entendit glisser ces quelques mots à son oreille avant de s'enfuir dans le train comme un courant d'air. Mais ce fut assez pour qu'il reprenne constance. Il la regarda à nouveau. Non, il s'était trompé. Elle n'était pas si belle que ça. Elle était la même qu'avant avec quelques changements. Et franchement, Drago la trouvait plutôt fade. Rien qui pourrait l'exciter.

_-Non, vraiment, Granger, tu devrais soigner ton apparence au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Comment peux-tu t'enlaidir autant avec les années ?_

Perdue dans son dégoût, elle n'avait pas perçu son trouble ni même constaté qu'il la déshabillait du regard. Même le passage de Zambini lui avait échappé. Elle sursauta légèrement en l'entendant.

_-La ferme, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'arrive à mettre une fille différente dans ton lit à chaque semaine que tu es beau._

Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais la voix de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard les hélait. La nouvelle préfète-en-chef disparut alors s'en un dernier regard. Avec une moue ennuyée, il se lança derrière elle, le regard accroché à la chute parfaite de ses reins.

_-M. Malfoy ! Accélérez ! _

Dégoûté par lui-même, il décrocha son regard d'Hermione et la bouscula sans ménagement au moment où elle allait grimper dans le train. Il ne l'aida même pas à se relever préférant encore l'insulter :

_-Alors, Granger, pas capable de rester debout ? On se demande bien pourquoi t'es toujours dans tes bouquins ! _

* * *

_-Bien,_ amorça McGonagall en entrant à son tour dans le wagon. _La mort du professeur Dumbledore nous a amené à faire quelques changements entre les maisons pour maintenir l'harmonie. Et c'est à vous, préfets, qu'incombe la tâche de rendre amies vos maisons._

Autour d'elle, l'air crépitait d'électricité. Le mot « amis » avait ravivé la haine des deux jeunes. Ils se regardaient, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, les poings crispés.

_-Pour l'amour du ciel, les enfants ! Cessez de vous regarder ainsi. Vous entretiendrez des relations amicales même si c'est la seule chose à laquelle je doive veiller cette année. Nous n'avons pas gagné la guerre pour laisser de malheureux idiots dans votre genre gâcher notre paix nouvelle. Maintenant, serrez-vous la main. _

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

_-Allez ! Si vous ne vous aidez pas, je vous jure qu'il y aura des conséquences !_

Toujours aucun geste amorcé. C'était à croire que l'ancien professeur de métamorphose avait en face d'elle deux statuts à l'emblème des deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard. L'année s'annonçait bien mouvementé.

_-Bien, si vous ne voulez pas obéir, vous devrez partager votre chambre avec un seul lit… _

La menace eut l'effet escompté. La main de la jeune Griffondor s'éleva d'elle-même et se saisit de celle du prince des Serpentards sans manquer de planter ses ongles dans sa peau. Celui-ci répondit en serrant sa main si fort qu'elle crut qui lui casserait les os. Deux sourires s'étaient glissés sur leur visage pourtant si froids quelques secondes auparavant.

Totalement faux, la directrice le savait, mais pour le moment, elle était prête à s'en contenter s'ils cessaient de vouloir s'assassiner du regard.

_-Merveilleux ! Tout simplement merveilleux. Je suis sûre qu'avec un petit effort de votre part, les Griffondors et les Serpentards pourront entretenir des relations acceptables, voir amicales d'ici Noël. Sur ce, je vous laisse préparer vos tâches et apprendre à mieux vous connaître._

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle que les deux antagonistes se lâchèrent finalement leurs mains.

_-Si tu crois qu'on va devenir amis, Granger…._

_-Plutôt pourrir en Enfer et me coltiner une semaine de retenues avec Rogue que devenir ami avec toi ! _Coupa-t-elle vivement.

_-Bien ! On s'entend sur une chose ! Maintenant, j'aimerais mettre quelques petites règles sur nos appartements communs… _


	4. Chapitre 2 Souffrir en silence

**Chapitre 2**

**Souffrir en silence**

**Novembre 1998, bibliothèque de Poudlard**

Le cours de métamorphose tirait à sa fin. McGonagall s'était retirée de la bibliothèque après avoir annoncé à ses élèves qu'ils étaient maintenant libre pour la soirée. Pourtant, personne n'avait bougé, même après son départ. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur leurs recherches, le nez plongez dans un livre. Ça aurait pu rester ainsi encore longtemps si un élève maladroit n'avait pas fait malencontreusement tomber son pot d'encre.

Plusieurs sursautèrent comme Hermione, quelques-uns laissèrent échapper un cri de Surprise, comme Pansy et d'autres encore, impassible, relevèrent lentement la tête pour connaître la source de ce boucan : Neville Londubat, en l'occurrence.

Ce fut le signal. De nombreux étudiants se levèrent en ramassant leurs affaires. C'est en chahutant allégrement qu'ils finirent par quitter la salle. N'en restait plus quelques-uns traînant de la patte. Parmi eux, les deux élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard : le prince des Serpentards et la Miss-je-sais-tout. Assis à quatre tables l'un de l'autre avec leurs inséparables amis, ils étaient perdus dans leurs réflexions. C'est au même moment qu'ils relevèrent la tête de leur bouquin…

Sans le vouloir, Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione. Toujours la même flamme dansante illuminait leurs iris. Dangereuse. À cette constatation, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Malgré la distance, il tendit la main comme pour lui caresser la joue. Cette joue rosie par la gêne qui paraissait plus douce que de la soie. L'était-elle?

Soudainement, l'envie lui vient de lui faire mal. Elle devait regretter d'être aussi attirante. Il se saisit du bras d'une Serpentarde de quatrième assise à assise à ses côtés et l'attira contre son torse. Il voulait se laver des souillures laissées par la sang-de-bourbe.

_-Embrasse-moi!_ Ordonna froidement le blond.

Trop heureuse que le prince de sa maison lui accorde ses lèvres, la jeune fille s'exécutait avec hantousiasme. Un baiser avec toute la volonté, mais qui fut dénué de passion. Piètre représentation de ce à quoi Drago était habitué. Il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'ennuie.

***Ce qu'elle este nulle cette fille! Même Granger embrasse….***

Consterné par ses propres pensées, il mordit sauvagement la lèvre de sa proie. Un gémissement de protestation et de douleur mourut contre sa bouche. Il goutta le sang âcre et fouilla sans délicatesse les moindres recoins de sa lange, allant même au fond de sa gorge. Son seul regret fut qu'il n'y ait que très peu de gens pour contempler le spectacle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il la laissa enfin respirer. Trépignant sur place, elle n'attendait plus, tout sourire, qu'il ne l'invite dans son lit. Pire qu'une enfant face à sa dernière poupée. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, laissa son souffle courir dans son cou tandis qu'il murmurait sensuellement quelques paroles à son oreille.

_-C'était ton premier baiser, ma belle?_

Plus ou moins honteuse, l'adolescente acquiesça faiblement de la tête rougissante.

_- J'espère qu'il t'a plus! Tu devrais être dans une autre maison, tu ne mérites pas d'être à Serpentard! Dégage de là!_

Blessée, la jeune élève de quatrième le regarda la bouche grande ouverte. Persuadée que son grand amour n'avait pas vraiment dis ces mots. Quant il afficha son sourire mi-sadique mi-charmeur, elle se leva laissant sa chaise tomber. Elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains et s'enfuit en sanglots.

Satisfait, Drago reporta son intérêt sur la Griffondor. Ce qu'il trouvait étrange, c'est qu'elle regardait elle aussi dans sa direction. Elle ne semblait même pas entendre ce que Potter avait à lui dire tant elle était absorbé par sa contemplation.

De l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, Hermione regardait fuir la nouvelle victime de Malfoy avec un brin de pitié.

***Et une autre qu'il fait pleurer! Ne peuvent-elles pas se rendre compte qu'il ne fait que jouer avec elles?***

Ses espoirs étaient peine perdus. Malgré la scène, des dizaines de filles restaient en adoration devant lui. Décidément, Poudlard recelait de sorcières sans cervelle qui n'étaient point capable de se respecter! Elle abaissa ses paupières une fraction de secondes. Elle avait l'impression de se battre seule. Contre Malfoy. Contre la liberté des femmes. Contre tout. Elle était seule toutes les autres se laissant prendre au piège.

Quand elle les releva, ses iris chocolat se retrouvèrent encore une fois accrochés à de l'acier. Toujours aussi froid. Pourtant, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, il lui semblait y sentir une certaine chaleur à certains moments. Quand il la regardait. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu plus de cœur qu'on voulait le croire.

_-Eh! Oh! Hermione! Tu m'écoutes?_

Une main se secouait devant son visage la ramenant à la réalité. Encore une fois, elle avait l'impression de s'être laissé ensorceler. Se maudissant intérieurement de ses dérapages, elle tourna la tête vers Harry.

_-Désoler, j'étais perdue dans mes pensée…_

_-Comme d'habitude! À quoi tu penses, Mione? Qu'est-ce qui t'obsède à ce point?_

De l'autre côté de la table, Ron avait relevé le nez de son parchemin pour se mêler à la conversation. Il n'allait pas laissé s'échapper une occasion d'être distrait d'un son travail. Moins il en faisait, plus il était heureux!

_-À quoi ou à qui? _Fit alors Ginny à la droite de son frère.

Lentement, avec toute la discrétion possible, elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Malfoy. Signe qui heureusement pour les deux Griffondors ne fut pas remarqué par les garçons. Elle ne voulait que signifier à sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'était pas dupe. La préfète détourna les yeux de peur de laisser apparaître son trouble. Elle devrait tout expliquer à Ginny. Ou du moins, lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer Drago Malfoy. C'était contre nature et même contre ce que son cœur pouvait se permet! Il fallait bien plus que le légendaire courage que l'on attribuait à leur maison pour oser s'éprendre de cette statue de glace.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, Harry? _Détourna-t-elle habillement la conversation.

_-Je te demandais seulement si tu venais voir Hagrid avec nous cette après-midi ou si tu étais encore trop pris par tes devoirs de préfet-en-chef._

_-Non, non. Ça va aujourd'hui. J'ai ma soirée de libre. On a qu'une réunion en fin de soirée, mais on devrait être revenu avant. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'oublies pas Ron?_

Pour simple réponse, le dit Weasley pointa un point au milieu de la bibliothèque.

_-Voyez donc qui se dirige vers nous! Si ce n'est pas notre fouine préféré!_

S'il n'avait pas eu peur de prendre une baffe en plein visage, il l'aurait pratiquement crié. Au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté d'un ton normalement espérant qu'un vent inexistant porte ses paroles aux oreilles du consternés. Déception, ou peut-être réjouissance, seul le quatuor et peut-être deux ou trois autres oreilles trainantes, eurent vent de ce fait. Ils eurent un léger rire, comme toujours à l'utilisation de ce surnom, et s'apprêtèrent à accueil la dite fouine échangeant quelques messes basses.

Hermione aborda une expression impassible. Même fasse à ce sourire en coin plus que craquant qu'il se bornait à afficher chaque fois qu'il lui faisait face. Elle ne ressentait plus de l'attirance, mais une nouvelle colère. Pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à la fille, se convainquit-elle. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne s'étonna pas de ses changements de sentiments pour le moins inhabituels…

_-Eh bien! Si ce n'est pas notre trio d'or et Weasley fille! Encore en train de préparer un sale coup? _

_-La ferme, Malfoy!_ Renvoya Ginny. _Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé?_

_-Qu'elle impertinence! _Se moqua le blondinet. _Dix points en moins pour…_

_-Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser! _Coupa Hermione menaçante. _Je suis autant préfète que toi!_

Drago ravala une grimace, restant impassible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver celle-là!

_-Très bien, je suis gentil aujourd'hui. Profitez-en._

Il fit mine de s'en aller, mais au dernier moment, il revient sur ses pas. Comme impatient d'ajouter quelque chose.

_- Mais si j'apprends que vous complotez encore quelque chose…_

_-Mais oui…_soupira Ron. _Tu nous envoies en retenu avec Rogue pour une semaine! Change de disque, on la connaît par cœur! _

_-Tu apprends vite, Weasley. On ne t'aurait pas installé un cerveau durant la nuit? Ça m'étonne que ta famille ait pu t'en acheter un!_

_-Ne touche pas à ma famille! Sur ce coup là, on peut se la jouer à deux!_

Ron se leva fou de rage. Cette fouine n'avait pas à se moquer de sa famille. Quand on connaissait la sienne, on ne pouvait rien dire! Les Weasley ne pratiquaient pas la magie noire comme d'autres! Ils n'étaient pas des partisans de Lord Voldemort! Les Weasley étaient fiers, ils avaient une valeur!

Avant que Ron ait pu lever le point en direction de son adversaire, Harry se mêla de l'affaire. Il n'était pas question qu'une nouvelle bagarre se déclenche dans la bibliothèque. Ça ne ferait que trop plaisir au Serpentard qui ne se gênerait pas pour leur enlever des points. Et cette fois, il n'aurait pas Hermione pour les sauver…Même elle n'y pourrait rien. Il se saisit du poignet de son meilleur ami et le tira vers lui.

_-Allez, viens. On s'en va chez Hagrid…Ravi t'avoir croisé, Malfoy!_

Drago regarda le quatuor s'éloigner en silence. Il venait de laisser passer une occasion de les ridiculiser. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Et pourtant, se fut sans gentillesse. Se ramollissait-il avec les années? Où était passé le légendaire Drago Malfoy au cœur de pierre?

***Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Reprends-toi, merde! T'ai un Malfoy, un sang-pur. T'ai le roi de Serpentard. Un préfet-en-chef et le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas une vulgaire sang-bourbe qui va te changer! C'est à toi de lui faire faire tes quatre volontés!***

Dégouté par lui-même, il serra les poings jusqu'à en ressentir une vive douleur. Il le méritait. Si son père savait, il lui infligerait doloris sur doloris. Et lui, il subirait sans broncher. Se tortillant au sol en silence comme une larve sans importance.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Si quelques minutes plus tôt il s'était désolé du manque de spectateurs, il s'en réjouissait désormais. Les rares sorciers restant dans la bibliothèque frémir sous le poids de son regard froid. À lui seul, il parvient à faire taire leurs incessants bavardages et à ramener leur attention feinte à leur ouvrage. D'or et déjà, les plus jeunes étaient résolus à ne raconter cet épisode à personne.

La mâchoire crispée, il se tourna vers son seul véritable confident, Blaise. Ce dernier était sagement resté en arrière comme le lui avait demandé l'autre. Il avait suivi l'échange avec un certain plaisir. Même qu'il aurait voulu y participer, mais vu l'état d'esprit actuel du prince des Serpentards, il s'était abstenu. Personne, pas même lui, ne voulait se retrouver en face d'un Malfoy en colère. Selon les dires, on ne s'en sortait jamais sans séquelles…

_-On va faire un tour, j'ai besoin de changer d'air!_

Zabini savait ce que ça voulait dire. Ils iraient faire un tour dans la cours, déambuleraient entre les groupes de filles et en choisirait une qui plairait à Drago. Et comme toujours, elle serait à genou devant lui, le laissant profiter d'elle. Il les verrait disparaître ensemble dans un coin sombre de la cours et ne les reverrait plus durant leur qui suivrait.

S'il avait de la chance, on lui dégotterait aussi une fille avec qui il pouvait s'amuser. Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas aussi hantousiaste que si c'était le blondinet qui l'avait choisi, mais pensant qu'elle aurait une chance de se rapprocher de lui, elle laisserait Blaise lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait….

**Novembre 1998, la cabane chez Hagrid**

Déboussolée, Hermione s'engouffra dans la cabane d'Hagrid à la suite de ses amis. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la bave qu'étendait croc-dur sur sa robe de sorcière en tentant de s'y coller. Les paroles du géant ordonnant à l'animal de se coucher ne se frayèrent qu'un vague chemin dans son esprit.

Il l'avait touché. Malfoy l'avait touché. Quand elle s'était levée, ses livres serrés dans un bras, il s'était détourné d'elle pour porter son attention sur les autres. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de tendre la main dans son dos pour effleurer la sienne au passage.

Hermione avait été d'avantage troublée qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle avait senti une douce chaleur envahir ses joues et son cœur avait menacé de flancher. Le trajet durant elle s'était employé à le calmer. Respirations profondes. Sa colère s'était partiellement évanouie. Ne restait plus qu'un grondement sourd et lointain en elle. Pourquoi?

***Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Ça ne peut pas être la fouine qui me fait cet effet! Je dois être malade!***

Hier encore, elle n'avait put terminer ses devoirs. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune, elle parterre et lui dans un fauteuil, à peine sur les dix pages de parchemin demandé par Rogue. À chaque instant, elle sentait un regard peser sur elle. Embarrassée, elle avait à maintes reprises levées la tête vers son homologue masculin. Sans succès. Il était chaque fois plongé dans son travail. À la fin, énervée, elle avait ramassé ses livres et s'était enfuie vers sa chambre persuadée que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours : Drago Malfoy l'observait bel et bien.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle s'était prise à regretter les deux portes vides qui entouraient celles de leurs chambres. Si cette année encore il y avait eu un préfet-en-chef pour Serdaigle et un pour Poufsoufle, les choses auraient été différentes. Un peu de compagnie agréable ne leur aurait point fait de mal. À elle, à tout le moins…

_-Hermione?_

Reprenant ses esprits, elle secoua la tête. Tout le monde la regardait avec insistance. Surtout Harry et Ginny. Comme si l'une s'attendait à des explications et que l'autre soupçonnait anguille sous la roche. Dans tous les cas, ils ne pouvaient qu'être très loin de la réalité…

_-Désoler, _répondit-elle à leurs questions silencieuses._ C'est la réunion de ce soir qui me préoccupe. Il y a encore des points à régler. Je crois que je vais y aller…_

C'était étrange. Quelques minutes plutôt, elle avait pourtant affirmé avoir sa soirée de libre. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en cours de route? Un oubli? Hermione Granger n'oubliait jamais! En réalité, elle ne voulait que prendre de l'air frais. Revoir les derniers jours dans sa tête et tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. Harry la retient par l'épaule.

_-Un poids ne doit jamais peser sur une seule personne…_

Si tous pensaient qu'il faisait référence à des devoirs de préfet dont Malfoy ne se préoccupait pas, elle comprenait qu'il faisait allusion à ses véritables problèmes. Sans pourtant en connaître leur nature…

C'est sous ces allusions mystérieuses qu'elle quitta finalement la cabane d'Hagrid pour reprendre le chemin de Poudlard.

_-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va bien? _Demanda Ron en avalant une poignée de dragée.

_-J'en sais rien, _répondit sa jeune sœur, _mais si jamais c'est Malfoy qui est derrière tout cela…_

_-Je m'en occuperai personnellement!_

Resté près de la porte, Harry l'avait coupé d'une voix sans réplique. Mione avait un problème et il était certain que Malfoy en était la source…


	5. Chapitre 3 Là où la lueur brille

**Coucou! Je vais pas être long, Dieu sait que le temps m'est compté (vive les programmes collégiales internationnales!). Alors, je voulais poster ce chapitre avant d'aller entammer mes études. Je l'ai terminé il y a peu de temps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Chapitre 3**

**Là où la lueur brille**

**Octobre 1998, Salle commune des préfets-en-chef**

_-Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai! _Criait Hermione en franchissant la porte de la salle commune.

Elle savait qu'il était là affalé sur un fauteuil. Un verre à la main et une fille sur les genoux. Une de ces nunuches sans cervelle qui riait bêtement chaque fois qu'il daignait la regarder. Elle en avait marre. Marre de le voir et d'essuyer les conséquences de ses actes. Ce soir, Hermione ne répondait plus d'elle-même. Elle n'avait pas oublié ça promesse du mois d'août. Elle voulait sa peau et elle l'aurait. Elle répandrait même son sang dans la chambre verte.

Il l'ignorait comme si elle n'était jamais entrée. Son visage affichait une moue ennuyée alors que sa main se plaisait à torturer l'un des seins de la jeune fille. Dégoûtée, Hermione se détourna même pas le regard de peur de le laisser gagner.

_-Mais tu te fous de ma gueule! _Cria-t-elle encore quand elle lui fit fasse.

Agacé qu'elle se permettre de lui parler ainsi, il lui accorda enfin son attention. D'un geste de la main, il chassa sans égard la fille qui s'enfuit en pleure. Ce n'était pas ce soir-là qu'elle aurait sa nuit de gloire dans les bras du célèbre Drago Malfoy.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger? T'ai jalouse?_

_-Non, mais tu te fous de ma gueule?_

_-Tu te répètes, Granger! _Se moqua-t-il.

Folle de rage, elle s'était approchée de lui pour lui balancer son poing au visage. En vain. Il avait lâché son verre et saisi au vol son poignet avant de la faire basculer sur lui.

_-Bas les pattes! _Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

_-Tu me dis vite fais bien fais c'est quoi ton problème ou j'explose ta jolie petite tête contre le mur. _

_-J'en ai marre de toi! J'en ai marre de te voir tous les jours! Marre de devoir cohabité avec toi. Marre de devoir ramasser tous les jours les sous-vêtements de ces nunuches qui traînent dans MA salle commune! Et marre de devoir encore essuyer les conséquences de tes bêtises! Pourquoi tu ne disparais pas? Tout le monde serait content! Et je n'aurais pas à organiser ce stupide bal en plus de passer une semaine en retenue! Par ta faute! _

Avant qu'il puisse répondre à sa tirade, elle s'était dégagée de sa prise et relevée. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand il l'empoigna avec brutalité et la balança contre le mur. Il plaqua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

_-T'a aucun droit de me parler ainsi, sale sang-de-bourbe! Je suis plus à plaindre que toi! C'est moi qui doit enduré toutes tes sautes d'humeur! Toutes tes leçons morales de la vie! Moi qui dois vivre avec la fille coincée de la vie! Pourquoi se serait pas toi qui dégage pour laisser place à une sang-pur qui en vaudrait la peine? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois une sorcière, sang-de…_

Il s'interrompit brutalement au milieu de sa phrase. Elle avait voulu lui donner un coup de genou et comme pour parer l'attaque, il avait glissé ses mains sur ses hanches, les maintenant fermement au mur. Leur regard s'était croisé. Une étrange lueur leur était apparut. Sans qu'ils sachent d'où elle vienne. Une lueur qui jamais auparavant n'avait existé.

Hermione aurait voulu s'y soustraire, mais un fil invisible la retenant à son ennemi de toujours l'en empêcha. Elle se sentit ramollir contre lui. Incapable de contrôler ses propres gestes. Il aurait voulu la lâcher, la briser ou même la faire souffrir, il en était incapable. Même en le désirant de tout cœur. Un lien l'unissait à cette fille. Pour la première fois de son existence, il n'avait plus maîtrise de lui. Et il se doutait que même un doloris de son père ne pourrait le faire réagir. Il était soudé au regard de la jeune femme. Sa prise sur ses hanches se referma. Il voulut reculer, mais des mots sortir de sa bouche sans qu'il les ait pensés. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

_-Je t'aime, Hermione. _

Premier choc. Il ne l'avait encore jamais appelé par son prénom. Et voilà qu'au moment où il aurait voulu la tuer, il lui disait l'aimer.

***Oh! Eh! Tu délires Drago! Reprends-toi, merde!***

Non. Son corps n'était pas d'accord. Il lui semblait tenir une poupée entre ses mains. Que s'il mettait trop de pression sur ses hanches, elle allait céder. Se briser et disparaître. Angoissé, il la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Fou. Oui, il était fou. Il rêvait. On lui avait jeté un sort. C'était tout sauf la réalité, il en était certain.

_-Je t'aime, Drago._

Deuxième choc. Elle avait prononcé les mêmes paroles en retour. Elle se mordit la langue. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche, mais n'en mordit qu'encore plus fort. Pour se punir de sa faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait flancher devant le prince des Serpentards.

Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent lentement, sans rompre le contact visuel. Tous deux voulaient s'éloigner. Se maudissaient intérieurement. Ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insulter l'autre mentalement. Rien n'y fit : ils bataillaient en vain. L'attraction était que bien trop grande. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, se goûtant à peine. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent; leurs langues se cherchèrent sans jamais se toucher. Entre eux, il y avait des barrières infranchissables : celle du regard.

Et puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Par un simple coup à la porte de la salle commune. Et une voix criarde.

_-Drakinouchou!!!!!!! Pourquoi tu ne sors pas de là??? Ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends!_

Pansy. Les préfets-en-chef n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de la voir arriver. Même qu'ils se félicitaient de n'avoir donné leur mot de passe à personne. S'il avait fallu qu'on les découvre dans une position aussi embarrassante…Eux même ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Alors les autres, qu'en diraient-il?

Leurs regards s'abandonnèrent pour se tourner vers la porte. Et ils se réveillèrent. Retrouvèrent le plein contrôle de leur corps. Drago recula vivement. Hermione s'enfonça d'avantage dans le mur le repoussant avec force. Ils se détournèrent faisant semblant que l'autre n'existait pas. Gênés, intrigués par ce comportement inédit. Leur avait-on jeté un sort.

_-J'arrive Parkinson! Dégage de là maintenant, je vais te rejoindre à la salle commune des Serpentards!_

On entendit un grognement plus ou moins satisfait, puis des pas qui s'éloignèrent. Drago se saisit de sa veste, traînant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait faire basculer la porte, il entendit un faible murmure dans son dos. Un bref instant, il se figea pour mieux écouter :

_-…salaud! Tu m'as ensorcelé? Tu me voulais dans ton lit? Je te déteste, Malfoy! _

_- Si je t'avais voulu dans mon lit, Granger, je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal! J'ai pas besoin d'une fille comme toi dans ma vie. Tu es si laide que même les centaures fuient quand tu arrives! Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui me voulais!_

_-Rêve toujours! Hors de ma vue! Et ne t'avise pas de revenir!_

Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, le Serpentard quitta la salle commune laissant son homologue seule avec elle-même. Terrorisée, Hermione s'accroupit contre le mur. La tête lui tournait. Elle la saisit entre ses coudes appuyant son front contre ses cuisses. Elle allait être malade.

L'avait-elle vraiment été? Éblouie par le grand Drago Malfoy? S'était-elle laissé prendre au jeu? Même en cherchant la réponse au plus profond d'elle, sans se mentir, elle était certaine que non. Elle n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour lui. Pourquoi alors? Sans réponse, elle laissa des larmes de rages couler sur ses joues…C'était lui. C'était sa faute à lui. Ou du moins, tentait-elle de s'en persuader alors qu'elle se laissait lentement gagner par des songes horribles….

Il était bien tard quand Drago daigna finalement rentrer dans ses appartements. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, mais ce soir, il avait voulu abuser de ses droits. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à elle de nouveau. Par peur que le phénomène se reproduise. Il devait laisser l'eau couler avant qu'il puisse de nouveau l'affronter du regard. Lâche. Comme l'était les Serpentards. Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Elle l'éviterait aussi, il en était certain.

Il avait donc fait seul la ronde habituelle traînant au passage dans chaque coin représentant un quelconque intérêt dans Poudlard. Trop préoccupé par ses pensées, il n'avait même pas ressentit une once de plaisirs quand il avait enlevé des points à deux premières années de la maison ennemi. Ils auraient dû être dans leurs dortoirs depuis un quart d'heure déjà quand il les surprit à faire des messes basses dans un recoin sombre de la tour ouest.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Granger le désirait. Qu'elle avait voulu lui jeter un sort pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le serait jamais. Elle n'était même pas quelconque, elle n'était qu'une touffe de cheveux emmêlés qui encadrait un visage repoussant. Même quand elle daignait prendre un tant soit peu soins d'elle-même. Dire qu'à la rentré, il avait osé la qualifier de jolie. Il devait être malade ce jour-là.

***Granger, jolie? C'est comme dire que je suis un gentil petit toutou!***

Trois semaines et elle avait cessé de s'occuper de s'occuper de ses boucles qualifiés de splendide par plusieurs. Si la situation le dégoûtait, ça moue ne put s'empêcher de se changer en un demi-sourire.

***Le positif c'est qu'au moins elle sait ce qu'elle vaut la sang-de-bourbe!***

Il la trouva endormie au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé. Roulé en boule contre le mur. Paisible. Grelottante par le froid qui envahissait la salle. Gémissante sous l'effet de ce qui devait être des cauchemars. Il secoua la tête et monta dans sa chambre. Si elle pensait qu'il allait être gentil, elle avait tout faut. Il aurait bien pu la ramener dans son lit, mais elle ne le méritait. Ni plus qu'elle méritait qu'il la recouvre d'une couverture ou qu'il ravive les flammes pour qu'elle ait moins froid. Qu'elle soit malade, il s'en fichait. C'était à elle de se coucher ailleurs!

Il se laissa tomber sur les draps de satin vert, sans prendre la peine de les tasser ou de se déshabiller. Ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément alors qu'ils massaient fortement ses tempes. Satané mal de tête! Il n'aurait peut-être pas du abuser du whisky pur feu ce soir…

Il attendit longtemps sans que le sommeil le gagne. Le tambourinement contre ses tempes l'empêchait de penser. Chaque fois qu'il était prêt à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il le rappelait à l'ordre. Ce n'est qu'une heure avant l'aurore qu'il parvient finalement à basculer dans un sommeil aux rêves douteux….

Il y avait déjà deux heures que l'aube c'était levée quand Hermione fit irruption dans la chambre de Malfoy. C'était tôt le matin qu'elle avait ouvert des yeux rougis. Courbaturées par sa nuit passée sur le tapis, elle avait le cœur gonflé par la rancœur. Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait ensorcelé pour la mettre dans son lit et l'humilier d'avantage. Quoi qu'il en dise.

Un regard jeté sur la porte close de son homologue masculin lui indiquait qu'il était finalement rentré malgré son désir de ne plus le voir. Profitant de son sommeil, elle se glissa dans la salle de bain. Une douche froide suffit à lui débarbouiller le visage et à la remettre d'aplomb. Seul l'état de ses sentiments intérieurs laissait croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la veille…

Elle avait donc quitté leurs appartements, sans ménager sur le bruit, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. À peine arriver dans la grande salle que, l'estomac tout retourné, elle se passa de repas et retourna d'où elle venait. McGonagall venait de lui annoncer une réunion entre préfets pour l'heure qui suivrait. Et c'était à elle qu'incombait la tâche de prévenir Malfoy.

***Super! Encore un samedi où je vais devoir me le coltiner toute la journée!***

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils devaient soumettre aujourd'hui leurs idées pour le bal d'Halloween….

_-MALFOY!!!_

La porte de la chambre c'était ouverte à volée sur une furie brune. Elle y pénétra en hurlant, faisant bien attention à rendre sa voix la plus stridente possible. Elle le vit, allongé au milieu de drap de satin, sa baguette bien callée dans l'une de ses mains. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller.

_-Quel connard…_murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. _À croire qu'on va l'attaquer dans sa propre chambre!_

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle hurla encore plus fort son nom. Elle n'eut droit qu'à un grognement en retour. Exaspérée, la préfète-en-chef de Griffondor sortie sa propre baguette de sa manche et d'un geste souple de la tête fit apparaître un saut débordant d'eau. Elle en déversant son contenu glacial sur le Grand Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier se leva en sursaut, la baguette pointée sur son attaquant. Ils se défièrent un moment du regard avant qu'il se décide à prendre la parole :

_-Putain, Granger! C'est vraiment nécessaire de m'imposer ta vue si tôt le matin? J'ai le goût de gerber maintenant! Dégage de ma chambre!_

_-Pff! Si je pouvais je le ferais, ne tant fait pas! L'air est trop pollué par ici…_

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle pinça l'arrête de son nez de sa main libre. Sa baguette ne quittait pas Malfoy. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir d'attaquer alors qu'elle n'avait pas de défense.

_-Je demande si c'est l'odeur des filles que tu ramènes ici ou si c'est celle de la pourriture?_

_-Et si ce serait celle de sang-de-bourbe?_

Il avait prononcé les derniers mots d'un air hautain. Ils agissaient vraiment comme si, la veille, rien ne s'étaient passés. En se voyant l'un l'autre, ils n'éprouvaient même pas le besoin de s'expliquer. De comprendre. Ni moins de nier quoi que se soit.

Voyant que son opposante ne réagissait pas, le Serpentard siffla d'impatience.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger? Si tu viens pour m'énerver, je te prierais de dégager histoire que je me rendorme!_

_-Pas de chance! Va falloir que tu te réveilles, la fouine. La directrice nous attend dans moins d'une heure pour une réunion avec les autres préfets…_

_-Merde…J'y vais pas…T'aura qu'à me dire ce qui s'est passé._

_-Rêve toujours! Si j'ai à m'y rendre, alors tu lèves tes fesses paresseuses de ce lit et tu te bouges où je te fais léviter jusque la grande salle! _

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione quitta la chambre à reculons prenant bien soins de claquer derrière elle la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

***Ne le laisse pas gagner. Ne le laisse surtout pas gagner! Tu as promis! Ne l'oublie pas Hermione!***

Une voix harcelait son esprit. Toujours. Chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait face à lui. Pour lui assurer que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette promesse….


	6. Chapter 4 Insignifiance et condamnation

**Mot de l'auteur**

Oups! Désoler du retard, je croyais que j'avais déjà posté ce chapitre, mais on m'a signifié que non. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, faite-moi signe pour me donner votre avis! Voir si ça vaut la peine que je continue ou non...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Insignifiance et condamnation**

**Avril 1999, salle commune des préfets-en-chef**

Il la maintenait plaquée contre le mur, une main maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, et l'autre posée sur sa gorge sans vraiment peser. Un grondement félin sortit de sa gorge. Ses yeux, aussi gris qu'un ciel d'orage, étaient plongés dans les siens fouillant au fond de son âme. Il pouvait y lire la peur qu'elle tentait de lui soustraire. S'il n'avait pas été dans cet état, il aurait jubilé.

_-Tu es si fragile, Granger, _susurra-t-il, _que je pourrais briser tous tes os d'une seule pression._

_-Vas-y! Ne te gêne surtout pas! _Défia-t-elle malgré sa peur et sa position. _Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. _

_-Tu trembles, tu es effrayés, ne le nie pas!_

_-En me tuant, _ignora-t-elle sa réplique, _tu ne feras que prouver que tu es une ordure, Malfoy!_

L'aplomb avec lequel elle avait jeté ses paroles n'eut pour effet que d'énerver d'avantage le jeune Serpentard. Se fut son sourire de Miss-je-sais-tout qui l'acheva finalement.

_-T'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds à Poudlard, Granger!_

_-T'aurais jamais dû voir le jour, Malfoy!_

Sa main qui posait sur sa gorge perdit toute retenue. Son index et son majeur s'enfoncèrent au niveau de son pharynx. La sorcière de Gryffondor ne pouvait plus avaler la salive qui lui emplissait la bouche ni même qu'elle ne pouvait respirer. Elle resta calme, suffocante. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de la voir se débattre inutilement.

_-Alors, Miss-je-sais-tout. On fait moins l'effrontée?_

Des larmes lui échappaient. Débordaient du coin de ses yeux. Toute sa volonté s'envolait en même temps que sa conscience sur le monde. D'un moment à l'autre, elle flancherait. S'en était fini. Elle ne pourrait dire au revoir à ceux qu'elle aimait. À Harry, à Ron, à Ginny.

***Me voilà condamnée à mourir entre les mains du plus ignoble des êtres!***

L'absence de réaction était frustrante. Il pressait davantage ses doigts contre la gorge fragile. Puis, vint le moment crucial. Ses pupilles menacèrent de se révulser. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de défaire légèrement son emprise…

***Maudit soit Poudlard! Si la menace d'avoir Poudlard en entier sur le dos, sans compter mon père, ne planait pas au-dessus de nous, je jure sur la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres que je la laisserai la. Sans vie.***

Son père n'avait de cesse de lui répéter le même discours lassant chaque fois qu'il le voyait s'attaquer à Granger.

_-Drago! Ne soit pas grossier avec une femme, même si c'est elle. Et pour l'amour du Lord! Ne salit pas tes mains sur une sang-de-bourbe! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète pour que ça rentre dans ta tête? _

Hermione sentit à nouveau l'air passer dans ses poumons. Elle aspirait lentement, douloureusement. Sa vue embrouillée revoyait peu à peu se redessiner le contour des objets, les couleurs restant absents. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était les mains glaciales de son agresseur martyrisé la peau contusionnée de son cou et de ses poignets.

_-T'a de la chance qu'on ne soit pas seuls et que des gens aient assez peu de fierté pour s'intéresser à toi. Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût. La prochaine fois, je n'hésiterai pas!_

Il lui jeta un dernier regard dégoûté, puis se détourna. Il traversa la pièce pour s'arrêter devant la cheminée où il avait abandonné son verre d'alcool. C'est les yeux fermés qu'il en avala une longue gorgée. Une brûlure se créa dans sa gorge, mais il laissa le liquide s'écouler délibérément. Ce qu'elle l'exaspérait!

Épuisée par son aventure, Hermione se plia en deux. La douleur s'écoula dans son corps, lui donnant la force de se relever. Elle empoigna sa baguette cachée dans la manche de sa robe et osa faire un pas en direction de son ennemi.

_-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Drago Malfoy!_

_-Tu peux répéter ça? _

Elle allait trop loin et elle le savait. Pourtant, même s'il pouvait lui enlever tout avenir en moins de deux minutes, elle se plaisait à le pousser à bout.

***Douce vengeance….Chacun son tour, mon grand!***

_-Même pas le courage de tuer une pauvre née moldue! Tu n'as rien d'un homme!_

Il s'était retourné sa baguette serrée dans son poing droit. Elle avait levée la sienne jetant impulsivement un sort :

_-Dolo…_

Aucun contre sort ne fut prononcé. Il n'y avait que leurs respirations saccadé qui hantait la pièce. Même les lèvres du Serpentard n'avaient pas remué. Elle aurait pu le jurer. Pourtant, sa baguette s'envola à travers la pièce pour atterrir aux pieds du jeune homme. Il ne daigna même pas la ramasser. Il lui donnant un vulgaire coup de pied, la renvoya de fait à sa propriétaire.

_Ne t'attaque pas à quelqu'un dont tu ne connais pas les pouvoirs! Tu n'as ni la volonté ni la force et encore moins la méchanceté qu'il faut pour lancer de tels sorts! _

_-Oh! Parce que je devrais avoir peur du fils d'un mangemort, maintenant? _

Il ne répondit pas. Serra les poings. Ses jointures blanchirent sous le coup de l'effort. Il quitta prestement la salle. Une seule parole de plus, et il pourrait ne plus se contenir. Encore. Ses derniers raisonnèrent à travers la pièce...

_-Stupide Griffondor…._

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec elle-même. Elle se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette. Une vive douleur la saisie au bas du ventre. Les effets du manque d''air se faisait encore ressentir. Un bras plaqué au niveau de son abdomen, elle s'accroupit complètement, posa ses fesses sur le sol et empoigna l'objet. Elle n'utilisa qu'une seule main pour se relever, aussi lentement que possible. Elle était blessée par ce qu'elle venait. Bien plus psychologiquement que moralement. La préfète s'engouffra donc dans l'ouverture du portrait que son homologue n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer. Elle ne resterait pas seule. Elle irait se réfugier là où se trouvait son seul réconfort, la salle commune de son ancienne maison….

**Avril 1999, salle commune des Serpentards**

_-Je vais la tuer! Je vais la tuer avant que l'année s'achève!_

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Drago se retrouvait seul avec Blaise Zambini. À son arrivé, elle grouillait pourtant de vie. Un seul regard de sa part sur l'assemblée avait sût chasser tout ce monde. Soudainement, ils s'étaient tous trouvés quelque chose de mieux à faire ailleurs. On ne contredisait pas le prince de leur maison s'en subir sa colère. Et ce soir, particulièrement, il semblait dans un état massacrant.

_-Relaxe, Drake. Tu ne tueras personne ici. Tu sais que c'est contre les règles._

_-Les règles, c'est moi qui l'ai fais!_

_-Ils t'ont choisi, mais tu n'es pas encore le maître. Au moindre faux pas, ils se rétracteront et en choisiront un autre pour te remplacer. Tu pourrais le payer de ta vie et je sais pertinemment que tu n'y tiens pas. _

_-Mais elle me pompe! On dirait qu'elle est toujours là à me chercher, à me pousser à bout. Comme si elle n'attendait rien d'autre que je daigne agir. Cette fille, est pas normal, Blaise!_

_-N'entre pas dans son jeu c'est tout! Pourquoi tu t'en fais autant pour elle tout à coup?_

_-De quoi tu parles? Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle! Elle me répugne!_

_-C'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu le sais. Avant, tu te moquais d'elle de ci de là, mais tu lui accordais jamais plus d'importance que ce qu'elle en valait vraiment. Or, depuis le début de l'année, c'est plus la même chose. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? _

_-RIEN! ABSOLUMENT RIEN! _

Le ton du blondinet avec monté d'un cran et laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'accepterait aucune réplique. Blaise soupira et attendit. Il ne repartirait pas de lui-même cette conversation. Il ne détourna tout de même pas la tête, observant le comportement physique de son confident. En apparence calme, comme toujours, mais tendu à l'extrême à l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, il remarquait une légère démarcation à son état habituel : sa mâchoire était aussi crispée qu'un bloc de glace. Très mauvais augure…

***On dirait qu'il tient à elle, mais qu'il ne veut pas assumer ces pensées…Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, merde? Ce n'est pas lui ça! D'habitude si impassible à tout!***

_-Blaise…._murmura-t-il poignardé au cœur par une triste réalité.

Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec cette harpie dans les pattes. Il flancherait avant. Et perdrait son titre de maître du monde.

_-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…._

Zambini savait bien que quand Drago se retrouvait à montrer sa faiblesse devant lui, c'était qu'il était bien mal en point. Il soupira. Il avait raison : qu'allait-il pouvoir faire sinon se contenir de massacrer Granger pour s'assurer la fidélité des autres?

**Avril 1999, salle commune des Griffondors**

La préfète prononça le mot de passe du bout des lèvres. Sans un sourire, le tableau s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. De l'autre côté, de nombreux étudiants terminaient leurs devoirs dans un brouhaha intense. Parmi eux, ses deux meilleurs amis, assis à une table en retrait. Réconfortée, elle se déplaça jusqu'à eux d'un pas pressé. Elle avait besoin de sentir leur présence.

_-Eh! Mione! Tu arrives juste à temps! J'ai du mal avec le devoir de Rogue…._

***Quel abrutit ce Ronald!***

Ses pensées l'empêchèrent d'intercepter la fin de sa phrase. Son regard capta plutôt celui d'Harry. D'un seul instant, il comprit sa détresse. Il ferma ses livres, les glissa sous son bras et incita silencieusement le rouquin à faire de même. Ce dernier obéit quoi qu'un peu perdu. Harry passa devant celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur sans un mot. Elle le remerciait intérieurement de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ses yeux rougis. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était d'étendre ses problèmes personnels au sût de tous…Le trio d'or quitta la salle pour faire en silence le chemin jusqu'à la tour nord….

Tout en haut du grand escalier, Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierre, libérant un poids sur ses épaules. Tandis que Ron restait debout, Harry l'imita.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mione? _

Elle ignora la question du survivant laissant plutôt sa tête tombée sans retenue sur son torse. Soupirant, celui-ci caressa ses boucles emmêlées avec une certaine tendresse. Elle tendit ses doigts en direction du plus jeune garçon de la famille Weasley. Il s'agenouilla pour les serrer entre ses mains. Il crut même voir l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître durant quelques secondes. Elle se sentait bien, avait besoin de ce contact. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

_-Mione, qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé? _Réitéra Harry.

Il venait de remarquer les éraflures encore fraîches qui décoraient ses poignets. D'un signe de tête, il les pointa du menton à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier acquiesça inquiet. D'autres apparaissaient à la naissance de sa gorge. On aurait cru qu'elle s'était battue avec Pattenrond. Harry laissa son pouce s'égarer sur chacune de ses écorchures. Elle frissonna. Avait-elle mal?

***Mione, s'y quelqu'un t'a fais du mal, je jure que je le tuerai…***

_-Je ne désire pas en parler, _leur balança-t-elle au bout du compte. _Je veux seulement qu'on reste ensemble, tous les trois…_

Elle gardait les mots qui lui déchiraient le cœur prisonniers de ses lèvres. Leur dire ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Ils voudraient la venger, certainement. Ils n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre Malfoy. Et puis, elle était trop gênée de devoir leur expliquer ces moments épisodiques où elle se sentait attirée par l'ennemi.

***Non, je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher leur bonheur…***

_- On n'a tellement pas eu d'occasion de se retrouver cette année! Je m'ennuie de ce temps où on était toujours ensemble…_

_-On sera toujours là pour toi, Mione._

Ron se pencha au-dessus d'elle et, maladroitement, déposa un baiser sur son front. Il se recula les joues rosées. Elle ne releva pas, le laissant cacher sa gêne en détournant la tête. Tant qu'elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne…

Le rouquin était soulagé. Elle n'avait pas réagit. Ils n'étaient plus ensembles depuis près de huit mois. Huit mois sans qu'ils aient de comportements intimes. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle interprète mal son geste!

Harry restait silencieux. Il y avait longtemps déjà qu'il s'inquiétait. Qu'il avait des doutes. Sur Drago Malfoy. Se pourrait-il que se soit la fouine qui soit derrière les malheurs de son Hermione? Que se soit lui qui, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls dans leurs appartements, s'amuse à la torturer avec sadisme? Il gardait sa rage pour lui, n'en glissant que quelques mots à l'occasion à Ron et à Ginny. Sans preuve, il ne pouvait rien contre l'autre. C'était peu probable, mais peut-être n'était-il pas réellement la source de ces blessures…

***Cette année, est la huitième dans le monde des sorciers et surtout celle qui suit la bataille finale. On aurait dût vivre paisible. Être heureux, enfin. À croire que le destin s'acharne à nous garder dans le désastre!***

Il n'avait plus envie que de tout quitter, d'abandonner ses études, même à moins de trois mois de ses Aspics. Même après tout le travail qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là. Il voyait lentement s'effacer ses rêves de devenir aurore. Il en avait marre. Sur le moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance quand il contemplait 'être fragile qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il voudrait fuir et amener ceux qu'il aimait avec lui. Loin de la souffrance et de ses sorciers incapables de s'entendre. Là où on oublierait qu'il est un héros. Là où il pourrait aimer Ginny librement sans avoir peur de la perdre à tout instant. Là où Hermione pourrait enfin se relaxer et rire à nouveau. Ce soir là, Harry voyait de nouveau se dessiner son utopie. Plus clairement. Balayant ses rêves d'adolescents. Un seul pincement au cœur le saisit. Il le chassa rapidement, convaincu que tout laisser derrière serait la meilleure solution…

***Si seulement je pourrais vraiment créer cet utopie!***


	7. Chapter 5 Quand le train quitte la gare

Bonjour tout le monde! Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, encore une fois. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre! Alors, pour ce chapitre, les fans de Draymione seront certainement ravis…ou peut-être pas! Tout dépendant du point de vue! Je suis cruel parfois, souvent même! Mais c'est ce qui est drôle, non? Bon, je vous embêterai pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

**Quand le train quitte la gare….**

**Juin 1999, Salle commune des préfets-en-chef**

C'était l'heure. Plus que quelques minutes avant que le Poudlard express entre en gare. Et ils devraient faire leurs adieux définitifs à cette école de sorcellerie qui les avait accueil alors qu'ils avaient à peine onze ans. Toute la journée, on avait vu les septièmes années déambuler à travers les plus jeunes. Imprégnant leur mémoire de chaque détail, saluant esprits et tableaux au passage, se jetant même, en larmes, dans les bras de leurs amis. Pour la plupart, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Prêts à commencer une nouvelle vie.

Leurs sept années, ou plutôt huit années, au sein de Poudlard n'avait rien eu de banal. Il y avait au contraire eu bien de l'action! Trop diront certains professeurs et même quelques élèves plus sages. De tout côté, on remerciait le trio d'or. Pour les avoir libéré de l'emprise de Voldemort et pour leurs avoir amener chaque fois de nouvelles aventures. Même après la disparition sans-retour du Lord noir. Sans eux, plusieurs se seraient morfondus dans l'ennuie…

Au milieu de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, Hermione laissait libre cours à ses larmes. Si on lui avait dis, au début de cette année qu'elle serait déchirée à l'idée de la quitter, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Elle aurait du être heureuse d'abandonner un endroit remplit des souvenirs de Malfoy.

Un sanglot bruyant lui échappa. C'était terminé. Pas seulement les aventures du trio d'or, mais aussi ces moments volés avec son ennemi de toujours : les quelques caresses perdus, les baisers inconscients, les fois où il la prenait impulsivement dans ses bras, serrée contre son torse, comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine et leurs rares rires dans des moments communs de complicité. Toujours quelques minutes à la fois, leur peur et leur conscience refaisant surface. Les obligeant à s'haïr d'avantage. Même ça allait lui manquer. Sentir qu'il voulait lui faire mal. Comme se serait dur de savoir qu'il n'y accorderait plus d'importance! Même de la plus vile des façons….Dans un état de faiblesse soudain, elle laissa ses genoux flancher…

Drago entre dans sa salle commune agacé de tous ses adieux et de toutes ces filles qui lui sautaient dessus pour le convaincre de les épouser. Il fuyait. Elles ne comprenaient pas que s'il ne pouvait l'épouser ELLE, il n'en épouserait aucune! Il était libre maintenant. Libre de son père désormais à pourrir entre les murs d'Azkaban, libre de sa mère à qui il n'envoyait plus qu'un hibou de temps à autre, libre de Poudlard qu'il quitterait définitivement, libre de Parkinson qu'il avait le bonheur de ne pas avoir pour fiancé, libre de ses abrutis sans cervelle qui entourait son monde. Libre de tout, plus rien ne le retenait en Angleterre. Il pourrait partir et refaire sa vie, il ne manquerait à personne.

Il allait monter dans sa chambre chercher ses dernières affaires quand un sanglot parvient à ses oreilles. Étouffé contre ce qu'il cru être un coussin. Avant même de se retourner il savait que c'était elle. Elle qu'il trouverait repliée sur elle-même sur ce tapis usé. Elle qui pleurait, brisée par la vie. Un instant, il cru comprendre. Elle était à sa place ici, quitter devait être une déchirure pour elle. C'était comme s'il perdait son amour pour lui-même. Dévastateur. Il aurait pu ignorer ses pleures, remonter à sa chambre et l'oublier à jamais. Un pincement en dedans de lui le retient de justesse.

_-Hermione…_

Ce ne fut même pas un murmure, seulement un souffle que seul le vent pu décrypter. Il l'avait appelé en son nom, pour la sixième fois en huit ans. En une année. Mu par une force invisible qui n'avait cessé de le pourchasser. Était-ce une partie de cache-cache? Dans tous les cas, il était la proie, le chasseur. Tour à tour, il se considérait dans chaque rôle. Quand il revenait en arrière, repensait à chacun de ses moments passés à Poudlard, il se dit que sa septième fut plus surprenante que tous les autres. Il s'était découvert des faiblesses incontrôlables. Il avait appris à connaître une fille qui lui inspirait un certain respect, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester. Et il c'était de lui-même amener à se remettre en question. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui avait été différent pour qu'il ne la considère plus comme une sang-de-bourbe? La réponse, bien qu'évidente, il n'était jamais parvenu à la trouver. À se l'avouer. C'est probablement ce qui l'avait poussé à la haïr jusqu'au dernier moment. Encore ce matin, il voulait la tuer….

Ses mains qui parcouraient son visage, son dos, ses hanches et sa tignasse emmêlée qu'elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver. Ses lèvres qui refaisaient le chemin en sens inverse. Des moments volés par un sentiment incompréhensible. Un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, il comprit. Elle lui manquerait. Plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait. Cette déchirure qu'elle faisait subir à son cœur, il viendrait qu'à la ressentir aussi. Après quelques jours. C'était inévitable. Même s'il l'aurait voulu autrement, ils devaient se quitter. Entre eux, il ne pourrait rien avoir. Trop d'orgueil et de peur étaient en jeux. Ils finiraient par s'entretuer, si ce n'est physiquement se serait mentalement.

Dans un élan de gentillesse, il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit. Elle pleurait encore. De grosses larmes roulaient sur sa joue. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle le fixait sans le voir. Amorphe. Du bout des doigts, il effleura son front pour décoller les mèches rebelles. Trempés par l'eau salée. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent à leur tour, s'entrouvrir pour laisser place à sa langue. Il recueillit cette eau, la gouttant, la savourant.

Quand il eut séché son visage, il la prit dans ses bras, la cala contre son torse. Elle s'agrippait à sa chemise la tête nichée dans son cou. Humant un parfum rassurant. On aurait dit une enfant à la suite d'un cauchemar. Fragile. Il l'amena jusqu'à la chambre rouge et or, l'étendit sur le lit. Elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant, restait agrippé à lui. À son tour, il se laissa tomber sur le lit sans chercher à se défaire de sa prise. Il appréciait. Voulait garder d'elle un souvenir empreint de magie. L'amener là où il n'avait encore osé. À cet instant seulement, dans leur intimité, il était prêt à l'avouer. Maintenant qu'il devrait l'oublier. Ou du moins, il lui avouerait à elle, peut-être pas à lui-même.

_-Je t'aime, Hermione! Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrai oublier l'illumination que tu fus pour moi….Je te le promets, mon ange. _

Alors qu'il la voyait sourire à travers le brouillard, il se saisit de ses lèvres dans un état sauvage. Il devait la sentir contre lui. Une seule fois…

**Juin 1999, Poudlard express**

Par la fenêtre du Poudlard express, Hermione jetait un dernier œil au jeune homme blond resté seul sur le quai. Souriante. Elle retenait ses véritables sentiments. Lui avait promis de ne pas pleurer. Ils le savaient tous les deux, ça n'avait été qu'une aventure. Malgré les sentiments. Malgré la déchirure de devoir se quitter. Avant qu'ils ne quittent leurs appartements, il l'avait tenu contre lui. Une dernière fois, savourant pleinement. Misère. Il avait mis du temps à se défaire de cette prise. Il regardait les aiguilles tourner et souhaitait que le temps s'arrête. Que comme celui d'un jouet d'enfant, le mécanisme puisse s'user. Maintenant, tout était fini. Le temps tournait à vive allure, ils pourraient recommencer à se détester. Seulement, ils ne se rêvaient plus, restant dans l'illusion de ce qu'aurait pu être leur futur…

Ce secret qu'elle avait découvert sur lui, avait bien failli tout gâcher. En fait, oui, il avait tout gâché. Il avait gâché ses espoirs d'un avenir qu'elle s'avait inexistant. Il avait gâché la joie qui oppressait son cœur. Il avait gâché la lueur qu'elle avait découverte dans ses yeux la remplaçant par le regret momentané. Celui de ne pouvoir aimer simplement….

_Flash Back_

_Dans un rire étouffée, elle entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise. Il se laissa faire, impassible. Il la fixait, tentait de la comprendre. S'il avait appris à la connaître durant cette année, il y avait encore bien des secrets qui l'entouraient. Alors, il la regardait. Pour la dernière fois, pour garder le meilleur souvenir. Elle défaisait les boutons un par un, avec ses dents. Sa langue léchait son torse à mesure, descendant toujours plus bas. Il frissonna. Aucune de ses conquêtes n'avaient pu lui procurer autant d'effet. Même quand l'acte était terminé. Pour Drago Malfoy, c'était un moment spécial. _

_Elle sentait ses mains effleurer sa nuque pour descendre doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'arrêter au creux de ses reins. N'arrêtant rien de ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Ce geste, elle l'interpréta comme un accord. À ce qu'elle avait entrepris, à ce qu'elle espérait de lui. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé s'avouer avant aujourd'hui. Pour Hermione Granger, c'était aussi un moment spécial. Toute son enfance, elle avait rêvé de ce moment. De son prince charmant. Et bien que Malfoy ne soit pas le plus charmant, elle était convaincue qu'il était son prince. _

_La chemise vola rapidement à travers la pièce. Lentement, Hermione laissa glisser ses doigts sur son torse parfaitement dessiné. Elle découvrait ses muscles, ses abdos. Elle releva la tête vers Drago. La même lueur de désir et d'amour imprégnait leurs iris. Il lui offrit un sourire. L'un de ses rares sourires sincères qu'elle lui connaissait. Quand il bougea les bras pour la ramener sous lui, elle s'immobilisait. Il n'entendait plus son rire cristallin venir chatouiller ses oreilles. _

_-Mia? Souffla-t-il inquiet._

_Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur son poignet. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui la préoccupait. Il avait oublié ce détail. Oublié de lui dire. Oublié qu'elle serait effrayée. Oublié qu'il pourrait être repoussé._

_-Mia, je…._

_-Alors, c'est vrai? Toutes ces rumeurs qui courent dans Poudlard? Tu t'es joins à ses rangs…_

_Il ne percevait pas l'animosité dans sa voix, seulement le chagrin. Mal à l'aise, il se sentit obligé de s'excuser. _

_-Mia, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû…_

_Il s'interrompit. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire revenant rapidement vers son bras. Elle les laissa un moment courir sur la marque des Ténèbres. Elle n'en avait jamais vu une de s'y près et étrangement, elle n'était pas effrayé. Elle se sentait bien, même à son contact. Elle le sentit frissonner quand elle accentua la pression sur les contours. Elle savait. Ce n'était pas le regret de s'être joins au Lord qu'il ressentait, c'était celui de ne pouvoir l'aimer comme il l'aurait voulu. _

_-On le savait, Dray. Tous les deux. Que ça ne pourrait pas aller plus loin que la simple aventure. On est né pour se détester…_

_Elle avait murmuré, osant à peine affirmer ce qui avait toujours été tellement ça leur était douloureux. Quand elle releva à nouveau la tête vers celui qui occupait maintenant son âme entière, un détail avait changé. Il ne restait plus en lui qu'une passion sauvage. Il la désirait à l'en dévorer. Elle aurait pu avoir peur, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. _

_Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec brutalité, les goûtant comme s'ils allaient mourir. Dans une main, il s'empara de ses poignets fragiles les faisant glisser au-dessus d'elle. De l'autre, il entoura sa taille. Elle se retrouva très vite en dessous de lui, se laissant caresser par ses mains expertes…_

_Fin du flash back_

Elle effaça discrètement une larme du revers de la manche, prête à prendre un nouvel envol. Il était temps de se consacrer à Harry. Il avait besoin d'elle. Peut-être ensembles avaient-ils une chance de résilier une fois pour toute le mal qui s'accrochait au monde de ses sorciers. Même après la défaite du mal, la joie ne parvenait pas à regagner le cœur des gens. Trop de souvenirs demeuraient ancrés. Et cette nouvelle vague de mangemorts qui se proclamait au seigneur défunt. Ils avaient un nouveau maître resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne tarderait probablement pas à faire apparition. Il le devrait pour prouver ce que tous disaient à son sujet. Et encore une fois, se serait à Harry d'agir. Tous les espoirs reposaient sur lui. Il avait réussi une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux?

***Mon amour, si demain j'oubliais tout et que je te détestais à nouveau, ce n'est pas parce que le désire, mais que tout m'y oblige.* **

_-Reprends tes esprits, ne pleure pas pour l'ennemi. Tu devras le tuer bientôt…_

Son cœur rata un battement avant qu'elle relève vivement la tête, certaine d'avoir perçu la voix de Luna. L'avait-elle vraiment entendu dire de ne pas pleurer pour Drago? Savait-elle? Un regard sur ses amis lui apprit que personnes d'autres avaient discerné le moindre mot. Soulagement. Tous étaient affairés à leurs occupations. Même Luna qui lisait à l'envers son traditionnel _Chicaneur_.

***Un simple tour de mon imagination.***

Pour s'en convaincre, Hermione préféra engager une conversation neutre. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

_-Tu viendras me rendra visite cet été, Luna? Maintenant que je ne serai plus à Poudlard, les choses changeront. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié…_

La blonde consentit à délaisser son magazine pour bavarder un instant. Fait étrange, elle portait sur la préfète un regard remplie de sympathie. Que savait-elle?

***Cesse donc de voir partout ce qui n'est pas vraiment!* **

Malgré son sermon mental, Hermione ne parvenait pas à chasser ce trouble qui l'avait impitoyablement envahi.

Le train avait cheminé lentement sur les rails jusqu'à devenir hors de vue pour le blondinet. C'était un signe. Il était maintenant temps de cicatriser ses plaies et de prendre sa place dans le nouvel ordre de mangemort en l'honneur du défunt Lord. Là où son père s'attendait à le voir, à la tête.

***Quand j'engagerai cette guerre, ce ne sera ni contre toi, ni contre Potter, mon ange, mais parce que je n'ai guère le choix. Je ne suis que la marionnette de mon père. Même quant il est à Azkaban…***

Chassant les derniers regrets, il se détourna des rails et tendit une main vers le château. Son balai fonça instantanément sur lui. Il l'enfourcha et, sans un dernier regard pour l'école qui l'avait recueilli, s'envola vers sa destiné. Les battements de son cœur avait ralentit soudainement. Sans le savoir, il laissait une part de lui à Poudlard. Son cœur était redevenu de pierre. ..


	8. Chapter 6 Quand la brise devient souffle

**Chapitre 6**

**Quand la brise devient un souffle…**

**Mars 2002, demeure d'Hermione et Ron **

Plongée dans ses dossiers, Hermione n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne s'était rendu compte d'une présence dans sa demeure que lorsqu'une tornade blonde fonça sur elle en riant :

_-Tante Mione! _

_-Justin, combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'on ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça? _

Se fut autour d'Harry d'entrer dans le bureau. Hermione éclata de rire assurant que ce n'était pas grave. Le gamin était tellement attachant!

_-Tante Mione, est-ce que tu viendras avec nous demain? Papa a dit qu'il devait aller à Poudlard pour son travail et maman a accepté qu'on y aille avec lui! Je vais voir Poudlard, tante Mione! _

Poudlard….Voilà trois ans qu'elle avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie laissant derrière des souvenirs douloureux. Quand l'année suivante Justin était entré dans la famille Potter, elle avait fait juré à son meilleur ami de lui laisser voir son « fils » le plus souvent possible. S'en séparer lui avait presque déchiré le cœur. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter de voir ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris tous les jours. Même s'ils appartenaient à son fils. Ça lui rappelait tellement son père. Le grand amour de sa vie… Depuis, elle s'était employée à vaincre la menace qui planait à nouveau sur le monde des sorciers, s'efforçant à le voir comme ce qu'il paraissait : le nouveau Lord qui plongea la communauté dans le chaos.

_-Justin, tu sais que Tante Hermione a beaucoup de travail…_

_-Laisse, Harry. J'irai avec vous. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Poudlard. Un retour au source ne fait jamais de mal. _

Surpris, le jeune homme le jeta un regard l'air de se demander si elle devenait folle. Il connaissait son histoire, elle le lui avait raconté avant de les supplier, Ginny et lui, de prendre Justin avec eux, prétextant qu'il serait plus heureux ainsi. L'endroit était rempli de souvenir, imprégné de sa présence, et elle voulait y retourner?

_-Où il est tonton Ron? _

_-Là-haut, va le retrouver, je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de te voir. _

Après un dernier câlin, l'enfant s'enfuit en courant vers les escaliers. Harry secoua la tête découragé. Il tenait entre les mains deux petites mitaines rouges, tombées au passage, alors que son fils conservait sa tuque et son manteau.

_-Je suis désolé qu'il soit son fils…_murmura-t-il en s'assoyant en face d'elle. _Tu aurais pu le voir grandir, l'avoir toujours auprès de toi. _

_-Il est plus heureux avec toi et moi je souffre moins, Ron aussi. C'est mieux qu'il ignore la vérité. Ça me fait mal de devoir lui mentir alors que tout le monde est au courant… _

_-Mione, il faut que tu l'oublies. Pourquoi souhaites-tu venir à Poudlard avec nous? Justin comprendra si on lui explique que tu es trop occupée avec les méchants. _

_-Tu viens de le dire : il faut que je l'oublie. Et la seule façon de vraiment me débarrasser de tous mes cauchemars, de tous mes sentiments et d'être enfin totalement heureuse avec Ron, de ne plus me sentir coupable avec lui, il faut que je confronte mes souvenirs. Et puis, un jour, on va finir par devoir l'affronter. Je veux être prête à ce moment là, je ne veux pas faiblir devant lui. Dès ce dernier jour à Poudlard, quand j'ai vu la marque sur son bras, j'ai sût qu'un jour on aurait à s'affronter. À ce moment, je n'avais juste pas pris en compte qu'on aurait un fils et qu'Il serait le Lord qui a replongé le monde des sorciers dans l'obscurité. _

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, ébranlé.

_- Tu ne l'aimes pas, j'ai raison? _Avança-t-il prudemment. _Tu ne l'as même jamais aimé autrement que comme un ami, un frère. C'est pour oublier cet enfoiré de Malfoy que tu as choisi d'épouser Ron. Et pour que personne ne sache…_

Elle hocha la tête doucement, tentant du coup de dissimuler ses larmes avec ses cheveux. Il se leva et contourna le bureau pour venir s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle se laissa à son tour tomber au sol alors qu'il lançait et posa sa tête contre son torse. Comme quand ils étaient adolescents.

_-Mione, pourquoi tu t'imposes tout ça? Si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu n'aurais pas du l'épouser…_

_-Je l'ai aimé…Je l'aime encore, mais c'est autre chose. Et puis, il m'aime tellement que je ne voudrais pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. À quoi bon de toute façon? Autant être avec un homme que j'aime d'une certaine façon que d'en choisir un autre qui me répugnera. _

Elle avala difficilement à cette pensée. Il lui arrivait que Ron la répugne. Quand ils étaient trop intimes. Elle le considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis, pas comme un frère, mais tout de même. Elle avait du mal, chaque fois c'était des yeux gris qu'elle voyait. Des traits durs. Chaque main qui la touchait, elle espérait qu'elle appartienne à Malfoy. Mais toujours elle était confrontée à des cheveux roux, à des taches de rousseurs.

_-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, Mione, mais tu me paraissais d'avantage heureuse avant de te marier. Même si t'avais Malfoy dans les pattes. C'est comme si vos éternelles joutes verbales ta satisfaisait autant que d'être avec lui. Laisse tomber, cesse de ne penser qu'aux autres, sois égoïste pour une fois! _

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça…._

_-Alors dis-lui la vérité! Si tu ne peux pas le quitter, explique-lui! Il ne demande que ça! Il sait que tu lui caches certaine chose, mais il est trop respectueux de toi pour te forcer à parler. Il m'en a déjà parlé, ça le ronge de te voir ainsi. Plus vite les choses seront clairs entre vous deux, plus vite tes sourires redeviendront sincère. Parle-lui de Malfoy, de Justin. S'il refuse de comprendre, Ginny et moi sauront le raisonner. Tu sais que c'est le mieux pour vous…_

Hermione ne répondit, appuyant avec plus de force contre lui comme pour évacuer la pression qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle avait toujours su que c'était la voie à suivre. Pourtant, elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle ne pouvait s'y aventurer. Harry ne pourrait pas comprendre. Encore, elle se souvenait sa réaction à lui lorsqu'elle avait décidé de tout déballer. Damné soit-il! Si ça n'avait été du réconfort et de la sympathie de son épouse, elle aurait probablement courut se jeter à la mer emportant son fils avec elle! Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Ne voulait pas blesser Ron. Et encore moins replonger dans son passé emportant un nouvel étranger dans son jardin intime…..

Alors qu'il n'était pas attendu, un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre du bureau, faisant sursauter les deux anciens membres du trio d'or. En soupirant, Hermione essuya les traces de larmes de son visage, puis se remit sur pied. Elle s'étira et entrouvrit la fenêtre, juste assez pour laisser passer, et l'air frais du mois de mars, et la chouette blanche qui s'empressa de se poser sur un perchoir vide. Elle aurait pu ressembler à Hedwige si ce n'avait été des points noirs qui parsemaient de ci de là son plumage.

Sans attendre, l'aurore se saisit de la missive, lisant l'écriture tremblante qui recouvrait l'enveloppe.

_-Elle t'ai adressé, _la tendit-elle vers Harry.

Surprit qu'on lui envoya une lettre ici, seule Ginny étant au courant de sa présence, le chef des aurores s'en empara et l'ouvrit avec fébrilité. Il la parcourut rapidement du regard, ses traits se durcissant à chacune des lignes. Rien qui n'était de bon augure. Il la replia maladroitement avant de la fourrer dans sa poche arrière.

_-Le Lord aurait été aperçu en ville, je dois aller régler ça, _dit-il en guise de réponse au regard inquisiteur.

_-Je t'accompagne. _

_-Non, je préférerais que tu restes ici. Question de sécurité. _

_-Je suis assez forte pour l'affronter, Harry! Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine, laisse-moi y aller! _

_-J'ai dis non! Tu restes ici. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Ron, fais le au moins pour moi. J'ai encore besoin de ma meilleure amie et tu auras bien d'autre occasion de te retrouver face à lui. _

Il avait mis un terme à la discussion, s'enfuyant de la pièce pour éviter une quelconque réplique. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré Justin qu'Hermione, passant outre ses ordres, se glissa hors de sa demeure enroulée d'une cape sombre. Si Drago Malfoy était en ville, elle devait absolument se mêlait à la chasse au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est donc avec détermination qu'elle s'enfonça dans les rues de Londres, la baguette serrée dans son chignon. L'heure des comptes avait sonnée…

**Mars 2002, les rues de Londres**

_-Mia…._

Le corps de l'homme était recouvert d'une cape, sa tête d'une capuche. Dans ses conditions, peu l'aurait reconnu, mais cette voix ne la trompait pas. Son cœur accéléra. Vainement, elle tentait de réfréner ses envies, de se rappeler ses objectifs : régler ses comptes. Elle le vit rejeter vers l'arrière sa capuche, laissant libre ses cheveux blonds décoiffés.

***Damné soit-il! Comment peut-il être encore plus séduisant?***

_-Je ne m'attendais point à te voir ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? _

Il parlait d'un ton égal, froid. Comme s'ils étaient de purs étrangers, de vieilles connaissances sans intérêts. Ses mains devenaient moites alors qu'elle s'appliquait à répondre d'une phrase sensée.

_-Je…Je suis ici pour sauver le monde des sorciers de ton joug! _

_-Comme c'est charmant! Tu crois être capable de gagner contre moi? _

Il rigolait. C'était bien Malfoy. Hautain, fier, orgueilleux. Incapable de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Toujours obligé de se montrer supérieur aux autres.

_-Il le faudra sinon nous serons tous perdus…._

Alors qu'elle croisait ses yeux durs et transperçant, les même que leur fils, il secoua désespérément la tête, et franchit la distance qui les séparait. Il ne daigna même pas prévenir quand il s'empara de sa bouche, cherchant à fondre leurs deux corps ensembles. Trois ans que leurs lèvres ne s'étaient plus trouvés. Qu'ils n'avaient plus assouvie leur désir destructeur de l'autre. Avidement, il força l'ouverture entre ses lèvres qu'elle lui céda avec abandon. Au moment où se rencontrèrent leurs langues, le baiser devint plus passionné, plus sauvage. Un rappel de cet unique moment qu'ils avaient ensemble passé avant leur départ de Poudlard.

_-Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon ange. _

_-Dray…..On ne peut pas….Il ne faut pas…_

_-Prends-le comme une trêve. Abandonne-toi, Mia. J'ai envie de toi, là tout de suite. Ne gâche pas nos retrouvailles. _

_-Une aventure. Rien qu'une aventure, _se convainquit-elle en s'abandonnant de nouveau entre ses bras.

En même temps, Drago se saisit de ses hanches pour la soulever, l'entraînant en direction d'un hôtel proche. La première chambre qu'il trouverait ferait l'affaire, tant qu'il pouvait se délecter de cette présence divine l'espace d'un instant.

**Mars 2002, un hôtel miteux de Londres**

Quand Drago se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il retrouva la place à ses côtés froide et vide. Elle n'avait laissé qu'une feuille de papier derrière elle où s'étaient imprimés quelques mots :

_« Ce n'était qu'une aventure, on le savait tout les deux. Je suis désolée. » _

Étrangement, les mots lui semblaient du déjà vu. Cette scène même lui était familière. Ennuyé, il se laissa retomber lourdement contre les draps miteux croisant ses mains derrière la tête. Il fixa le plafond d'un air absent. Encore une fois, tout c'était terminé rapidement. Ces dernières heures lui étaient apparues comme inespérée. Il avait pu oublier qui il était, son rôle dans l'histoire et ses devoirs. Il avait pu rire sincèrement, se laisser aller à la découverte du corps de son ange. S'endormir paisiblement, en sentant sa tête contre son torse, laissant une main glisser entre ses cheveux moins emmêlées que jadis alors qu'il percevait la sienne en train de tracer des cercles sur sa peau.

Alors que la magie retombait, il se devait de reprendre sa place en tant que maître des Mangemorts. Quand est-ce que tout cela se terminerait enfin? Il avait été pris dans le jeu contre son gré alors qu'il aurait pu être libre. Mais un Malfoy ne l'était jamais, un Malfoy se devait de servir du côté des ténèbres et de détester les sang-de-bourbes. Ça lui avait semblé naturel jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux dans la Gryffondor. Là, il s'était remis en question. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir laissé son père le convaincre de recréer l'ordre déchu. Il aurait voulu que son père meure plutôt que d'être enfermé à Azkaban. Maintenant, sa vie était fichue et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il était perdu. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait caressé sa peau pour la première. Il était damné. Amoureux d'une née-moldue, maître d'un clan qui n'aspire qu'à les exterminer.

**Mars 2002, demeure de Ron et d'Hermione**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Hermione se glissa dans son lit, au côté de son époux. Elle espérait qu'il dorme depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir constaté son absence. Ou plutôt, ne pas avoir constaté qu'elle n'était pas revenue plutôt. Elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir à s'expliquer. Qu'aurait-elle dit? Qu'elle venait de passer quelques heures de bonheur entre les bras d'un amant? Et que cet amant, était nul autre que Drago Malfoy, cette fouine qu'ils avaient tous tant détesté durant leurs années d'adolescence et qui aujourd'hui leur en faisait toujours baver par l'entremise de ses subordonnés? Et tant qu'à y être, elle pourrait lui avouer que cet enfant blond qu'Harry et Ginny prétendent avoir adopté dans un orphelinat était en fait le sien.

Hermione se rendait que maintenant compte à quel point elle s'enfonçait dans les mensonges. Ron avait toujours été si honnête envers elle, Elle avait toujours été honnête envers lui. Mais avec Drago qui était apparu dans sa vie, elle avait du se laisser aller à garder son jardin secret. Jardin que lui seul n'avait jamais pu contempler. Elle s'en voulait. Amèrement. Si on lui avait dit, moins de cinq ans plutôt, qu'elle creuserait un tel fossé entre elle et Ron, que le trio d'or s'en retrouverait un jour ou l'autre déchiré par la vérité, car elle le savait, elle ne pourrait pas éternellement le tenir à l'écart, tout se savait un jour ou l'autre, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle put sentir la main de Ron s'étendre jusqu'à elle et se poser sur son ventre. Elle retient momentanément son souffle, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire, de voir s'il allait se réveiller. Il ne se mit qu'à tracer des cercles, inconsciemment, à travers sa nuisette, murmurant dans son sommeil. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de son absence.

_-Mione…Mon amour, je t'aime…_

Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer au souvenir de sa soirée : elle était amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, le Lord des Ténèbres, et avait tout de même épousé son meilleur ami, un homme banal et qui méritait le bonheur. Il y a encore bien peu de temps, elle n'aurait jamais cru être ce genre de femme. Celle qui détruirait les cœurs d'hommes sans pitié. C'était décidé, elle en avait assez de toute cette mascarade…


	9. Chapter 7 De l'autre côté de la porte

**Note**

Hum… Désoler tout le monde! Je sais que je vous ai fais attendre, mais avec la période des examens qui vient de se dérouler et le début d'un été mouvementé, je crois que vous pourrez comprendre mon retard. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas encore abandonné ma fiction, bien que je sois cruellement en manque d'idées pour la poursuivre, et que d'autres idées, pour un Drarry cette fois, me taraude l'esprit. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quelque peu, sur ce, bonne vacance a tous!

**Chapitre 7**

**De l'autre côté de la porte…**

**Mai 1999, salle commune des préfets-en-chef**

La pluie battait contre les fenêtres de Poudlard depuis bientôt trois jours. Le temps gris ne semblait pas vouloir s'éclipser et jetait la morosité sur l'ensemble du château. On n'entendait plus les rires caractéristiques qui y semaient habituellement la joie, et les prises de bec semblaient prendre toujours plus de place. Ou du moins, c'est ce qui semblait à la préfète-en-chef. C'était peut-être elle tout compte fait qui n'allait pas, car quoi qu'elle puisse en penser, certains riaient encore. Certains, comme ses amis, entre autre. Hermione s'éloigna de la fenêtre avec un soupire agacé. Elle en avait marre. Marre de devoir supporter l'ambiance lourde qui plombait au-dessus d'elle, marre de devoir restée enfermée et par-dessus tout, marre de devoir chaque jour croiser Malfoy, qui semblait encore plus décidé à la faire enrager ces derniers jours. Elle avait un goût de meurtre qui restait pris dans sa gorge et qui lui faisait serrer les poings à tout moment. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines de telle sorte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Oui, elle en avait marre. L'arrivée du week-end n'était pas pour arranger les choses : sans les cours, se serait vraiment le désert total d'occupation.

Elle jeta un œil sur ses livres. Ce soir, elle aurait eu d'autres envies que de passer des heures en tête à tête avec eux. Malheureusement, ses amis avaient quand à eux prévue d'autres occupations… Harry prévoyait de passer la soirée à tenir Ginny serrée entre ses bras; Ron, tant qu'à lui, ronchonnait dans son coin, comme à l'habitude; Neville était au prise avec une énième retenue avec Rogue et Luna…et bien, Luna, s'était volatilisée, tout simplement. Elle l'avait cherché, avait demandé à tout le monde où elle aurait pu être, mais personne n'avait pu la renseigner.

N'ayant qu'une envie, celle d'aller dormir et d'oublier cette journée pourrie, Hermione regarda l'heure. Trois heures avant d'enfin pouvoir entamer la ronde nocturne. Il lui fallait s'occuper jusque là, et seuls ses livres semblaient se porter volontaire. Avec un nouveau soupire agacé, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et attendit que les heures s'écoulent le nez plongé dans ses livres. Sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte, elle se détendit, et retrouva un semblant d'équilibre entre la joie et la morosité…

La portrait des appartements préfectorales venaient de basculer, dérangeant la Gryffondor au beau milieu de son travail. Elle n'avait guère besoin d'entendre plus que les rires étouffés pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

***Combien y en aura-t-il encore cette année! Il doit bien y en avoir une cinquantaine qui a défilé ici!***

_-Encore une putain que tu nous ramène, Malfoy? _Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux de son devoir pour le regarder. Agacé, Drago pointa sa chambre du doigt, murmurant à l'adolescente d'aller se mettre à l'aise et qu'il irait la rejoindre bientôt.

_-Cette « putain », _commença-t-il,_ comme tu le dis si bien, elle a bien plus que tu ne pourras jamais avoir, Granger._

_-Ah oui? _Marmonna-t-elle vaguement sa mauvaise humeur de retour._ Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Des cheveux blonds et des seins de la taille de ballon de football? Elle ressemble peut-être à une poupée, mais vue le rire niais qu'elle affiche en ta présence, je doute fort que sa tête soit aussi remplit que son soutien-gorge! _

_-En plus d'être belle, elle a ce que tu n'auras jamais : une place dans mon lit! _

Il fit mine de vouloir aller rejoindre sa proie, mais elle s'était retournée, les joues rouges. Il crut que c'était de la gêne, mais ce ne pouvait être autre chose que de la colère.

_-Oh! Viendrais-je de toucher un point sensible? Miss-je-sais-tout se serait-elle fait des illusions en croyant que j'accepterais de toucher une sang-de-bourbe? _

_-Comment as-tu pu, un seul instant, penser que je pourrais vouloir de toi? Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité, Malfoy! Je laisse volontiers ma place aux autres catins! _

Le ton montait lentement entre eux. Ce n'était pas encore des éclats de voix qui raisonneraient à travers tous les appartements, mais ça ne saurait tarder s'ils ne calmaient pas le jeu.

_-Regarde-toi, Granger, _l'ignora-t-il. _Tes yeux sont voilés de désire. Dommage pour toi que tu n'aies rien que je puisse désirer. _

_-Va te faire foutre!_

_-Des seins minuscules, des lèvres gercées, des mains salies par l'encre et pleines de coupures, des cheveux emmêlés, une peau qui n'a rien de la douceur d'un bébé et un visage quelconque…moche même. _

Tout en parlant, il avait fait un pas dans sa direction. À chaque insulte, il laissait sa main glisser sur son corps. Sur ses lèvres d'abord, s'emparant de sa main ensuite, laissant ses doigts s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, descendre le long de son épaule avant de revenir se poser sur sa joue. Il avait terminé sa phrase sans grande conviction, seulement pour la forme.

Hypnotisée par les nuages de ses iris, Hermione ne songea même pas à le repousser ou à refouler les frissons que faisaient naître ses doigts habiles.

_-Granger…_

Sa seconde main revint vers ses cheveux, s'amusant à enrouler autour des mèches perdues. Et puis soudain, un cri hystérique, impatient, venu de l'étage :

_-Drago! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Je ne t'attendrai pas toute la nuit!_

Elle savait fort bien que c'était faux. Pour le prince des Serpentards, une fille était prête à attendre une décennie pour qu'il ne lui accorde qu'un seul regard. Mais se fut suffisant pour ramener Hermione à la réalité.

Elle se recula, horrifiée, avant de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Sentant le nœud qui lui nouait les entrailles, sachant que les larmes de honte et l'envie de vomir lui viendrait si elle tardait face au démon, la Gryffondor s'enfuit par le portrait de leurs appartements. Elle se dégoûtait d'à nouveau s'être laissée ensorcelée. Se dégoûtait d'être aussi faible lorsqu'il lui lançait se genre de sort. Lorsqu'il cherchait à l'humilier.

Rester seul dans la salle commune, Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux cherchant à reprendre contenance.

***Folle! Sorcière! Quelle me fiche la paix celle-là!***

Il aurait pu tout détruire pour calmer ses tourments intérieurs s'il n'avait pas entendu la Serdaigle l'appeler une fois encore. Sentant le désir renaître au niveau de son entrejambe, il s'élança vers sa chambre où sa nouvelle conquête l'attendait en sous-vêtements. Son éternel sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, il entreprit d'arracher les dernières barrières de tissus qui couvrait la jeune fille. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, poser ses mains sur elle pour oublier qu'une autre fois il les avait souillé. La pauvre fille n'allait certainement pas regretter son attente ni même la nuit qui s'annonçait, car il semblait bien prêt à s'acharner sur elle avec fougue…

**Mai 1998, couloirs de Poudlard**

Elle ne voulait pas regagner ses appartements. Devoir supporter les gémissements un peu trop prononcés de celle qu'il ramenait ou ses grognements à lui, à peine étouffés, lui semblait encore plus insupportable ce soir. Pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas non plus retourner à la tour des Gryffondors comme elle en avait l'habitude dans ces moments. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se retrouver face à Harry et Ron sans craquer. Sans leur avouer quel véritable enfer elle vivait avec son homologue masculin après leur avoir maintes fois juré que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle les connaissait, et savait qu'ils se rueraient sur lui pour la venger. Mais elle ne voulait pas les mêler à une histoire dangereuse qui ne les concernait pas.

Elle arpentait donc les couloirs de Poudlard où il ne restait guère plus âmes qui vivent chacun ayant regagné son dortoir. Ou du moins, elle le cru jusqu'à entendre des bruits étouffés venus d'un recoin sombre. Décidée à renvoyer les veilleurs dans leur tour et à les punir d'avoir enfreins le règlement, la préfète suivit les voix à pas feutrés.

***Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les élèves se donnent rendez-vous après le couvre-feu ? Il ne pourrait pas le faire avant? Et bien non! Il faut…***

_-Non!_ S'exclama-t-elle surprise par sa découverte.

Deux visages se levèrent vers la préfète figée de stupeur. L'un gêné par la situation et de s'être fait prendre, et l'autre serin, trouvant normal que les choses se passent ainsi.

_-Salut Hermione! Belle soirée pour une promenade, non?_

Confortablement appuyée contre le torse de Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood lui souriait.

_-Vous deux, ensemble? Je n'arrive pas y croire…_

Elle marqua une pause.

_-Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs depuis longtemps déjà. _

_-On ne croyait pas que tu ferais ta ronde par ici, _s'obligea à dire Zabini. _ C'est toujours Drago qui vient ici…_

_-Tu veux dire qu'il était au courant pour vous deux et qu'il vous laissait vos incartades nocturnes au règlement? _

_-Eh bien…C'est le seul moment que nous avons tous les deux…Et Drago nous laissait une heure tous les soirs, le temps de faire sa ronde. Mais on peut partir si tu veux…_

_-Non, non…Restez, c'est moi qui vais y aller, _répondit-elle le regard dans le vague.

Elle ne fit que trois pas avant de revenir vers eux.

_-C'est sérieux? Vous vous aimez vraiment? _

_-Oui, _souffla le Serpentard. _Luna, c'est toute la pureté du monde rassemblée dans un seul être. Impossible de ne pas en tomber amoureux…._

_-Depuis combien de temps?_

_-Quatre mois, déjà, _répondit la voix claironnante de la Serdaigle. _Depuis la Saint-Valentin, en fait. Je savais bien qu'il ne cessait de me regarder depuis longtemps déjà, les nargoles n'arrêtaient pas de me le dire. Mais j'attendais qu'il vienne à moi. Je croyais qu'il ne viendrait jamais…._

_-Parce que tu crois que c'était facile avec tous les préjugés de Serpentard qui m'empêche de t'aimer? _Rigola l'autre en l'embrassant.

_-Mais maintenant, tu le peux…_

_-Oui, maintenant, je le peux…_

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, et elle déposa la tête sur son épaule. C'est le moment que choisit Hermione pour s'éclipser.

_-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Profitez bien de votre nuit, je ferais comme si je ne savais rien…_

Elle ne les comprenait pas, ils n'avaient pourtant rien en commun. Mais plus elle les regardait, plus elle se disait qu'ils pourraient être heureux. Un Serpentard amoureux d'une fille aussi bizarre que Luna au grand joue pourrait être dévastateur, mais à long terme, ça finirait peut-être par être bénéfique pour Poudlard.

***Je m'explique mieux la scène bizarre qu'ils m'ont fait il n'y a pas si longtemps…***

_Flashback, mars 1999 _

_-Drago, s'il te plait. Laissons-les, elles n'en valent pas la peine, et puis, on va être en retard à nos cours._

_La voix de Blaise semblait paniquée pour une raison qu'Hermione ne s'expliquait pas. En quoi avait-il intérêt à les protéger de la sorte, elle et Luna. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'empêcher Drago de s'amuser de qui que se soit. Non, il se joignait même à lui de temps à autre, lorsqu'il savait que ça n'hériterais pas le prince. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Malfoy obtempéré. Ce dernier la regarda elle, puis la Serdaigle, avant de ramener ses yeux sur son ami. Il afficha sa moue habituelle avant de se retourner et de quitter le couloir pour prendre les escaliers. _

_-Je me demande pourquoi il ne s'est pas acharné sur nous plus que ça. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes…_

_-Oh! Il savait seulement que ce n'était pas dans ses intérêts! _

_Elle voulut demander des explications face à cette réplique vague et sûrement pleine de sens, mais Luna s'était dérobée à l'interrogatoire et remontait déjà le couloir en gambadant joyeusement. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passer de bizarre…_

_Fin du flashback_

_Hermione soupira, s'éloigna le plus loin qu'elle put de cette scène. À ce moment, l'idée d'un bonheur quelconque l'horripilait. Le temps ne s'y prêtait pas, son humeur encore moins. Et encore avait elle en tête les quelques instants passés avec Drago. Juste à y songer, tous ses muscles se crispèrent, prêts à bondir à tout moment. Merlin! Elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu tenir toute l'année en partageant ses appartements avec un Serpentard vulgaire. Pire, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer passer le restant du mois avec lui! _

_Tentant de chasser toutes mauvaises images de sa tête, la préfète-en-chef déglutit péniblement en sachant la fin de sa ronde arriver. Elle ne pourrait tourner en rond indéfiniment au risque de se retrouver avec Mis Teing dans les pattes. Non, il allait lui falloir songer a retourner dans ses appartements, et tout simplement espérer que son homologue et sa poufiasse est terminer leur fameuse partie de jambes en l'air…_


	10. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde! Désoler d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster le chapitre suivant, vraiment. En vérité, je pourrais vous donner un million d'excuses, mais je dois avouer qu'en fait, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration. Et mes études me prennent tellement temps que je n'ai plus envie d'écrire à la fin d'une soirée...Enfin, je n'abandonne toutefois pas cette fiction, les chapitres sont seulement plus long à venir. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas encore perdu dans l'histoire, pour moi tout semble logique et avoir un sens, mais pour en a-t-elle réellement un? Je n'ai pas de bêta pour me relire, donc il possible qu'il est des erreurs. Désoler! Sur ce, je crois que vous ne voulez pas réellement lire mes mille et un bavardages inutils, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**_Une fissure dans le temps_**

**Mai 2002, demeure de Ron et Hermione**

_-J'ai vu Potter aujourd'hui, Granger._

_-Et vous vous êtes fait des confidences d'amis? _Nargua-t-elle énervée par sa froideur et le mutisme qui le retenait d'aller droit au but.

Sans un mot, il la poussait dans l'escalier, puis à travers les couloirs la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte une porte : sa chambre. Prise de panique, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle s'était attendue à sa colère, mais face à lui, elle se sentait désarmée et n'arrivait plus à aligner ses pensées.

_-Il avait un enfant avec lui, blond avec des yeux gris. C'est étrange quand on sait qu'il a des cheveux bruns et que Weasley est rousse! _

Il éclata d'un rire faux qui frappa Hermione droit au cœur.

_-Il s'appel Justin, il a deux ans. C'est notre fils…Ton fils…Harry…_

_-Tais-toi! _

Après la porte qui claqua sans se refermer complètement, se fut la lampe qui se brisa contre le mur répandant ses morceaux de verre sur le sol.

_-Weasley fille a craché le morceau. Faut croire qu'elle ne me résiste pas!_

Deux yeux glacials, aussi gris qu'un ciel d'orage, hypnotisaient d'autres chocolats.

_-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? _S'écria l'ancien Serpentard la plaquant brutalement contre le mur.

_-Drago…_

La mâchoire crispée, son corps était secoué de tremblements. S'il n'avait pas une implacable maîtrise de lui, il l'aurait probablement déjà tué. On s'était moquée de lui, et un Malfoy ne tolérait pas ce genre de chose.

_-Tu voulais m'écarter de sa vie? C'est ça? T'avais honte qu'il soit de moi et non de Weasley?_

_-Drago…S'il te plait…_

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'humilies en donnant à Potter le fils qui aurait pu être à mon image?__Je ne suis pas assez bien?_

_-Drago…J'ai mal! _

Il avait appuyé ses bras de chaque côté d'elle, l'écrasant de son poids. Sa voix le tira de sa colère, le fit s'effarer, puis se retourner. Déboussolé, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, refusant de regarder Hermione en face. Ses tremblements s'étaient accentués cherchant à son contrôle sur lui-même.

_-Drago…_

Elle l'encercla de ses bras, appuya sa joue sur son omoplate respirant au même rythme que lui. Elle pouvait sentir a douleur battre dans son cœur et la rage le consumée; il pouvait sentir ses larmes qui ne mouillaient pas encore sa peau et sa peur qu'elle maîtrisait à peine.

Un bambin se faufila alors par la porte entrouverte rampant jusqu'à s'accrocher à la jambe de sa mère. Elle s'écarta de son amour interdit, puis se pencha pour le cueillir contre elle. Elle recula reculant contre le mur, redoutant le moment où il se retournerait et verrait Justin.

_-Je…_commença-t-il alors qu'il la sentait s'écarté.

Il cherchait des mots qu'il ne prononça jamais. Une colère qui ne s'assouvirait jamais. Son regard avait croisé l'enfant, et l'expression effrayée de sa mère.

_-Granger…_

Devant les fissures de la jeune femme, il n'était pas parvenu à lui crier dessus d'avantage. Elle semblait si vulnérable, s'accrochant au bambin comme s'il allait la garder à flot. Si ce dernier avait été effrayé par la dispute qui avait du lui venir aux oreilles tant il avait hurlé, cachant du coup son visage dans le cou de sa mère, le ton doux de Drago l'avait attiré. Il le regardait désormais inquisiteur. Il n'était le seul, le Lord aussi l'observait fasciné. Cet enfant était le sien. Il se revoyait en lui, bien plus jeune.

_-Pourquoi, Drago? Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être plus simples? _

_-Tu t'attendais à quoi? À ce que je renie toute ma vie pour me battre aux côtés de Weasmoche et Potty? Tu t'attendais à une bague de fiançailles et une vie heureuse de moldu? Désoler de te décevoir, je ne suis pas le prince charmant._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Malfoy et tu le sais très bien!_

_-Bon d'accord. Parce que je suis fidèle aux miens et toi aux tiens et parce qu'on refusait de renier toute notre vie pour ce qu'on savait être qu'une aventure. _

***Mais ce n'est pas qu'une aventure…***

Une moue boudeuse. Des yeux abattus. Un battement raté. Un pincement qui électrifia tout un corps. Il tendit la main, se rapprocha. Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement la joue d'Hermione, son autre main osant à peine toucher son fils. Il était bien là, devant lui, en chair. Cette vision de ce qu'aurait pu être le bonheur le déchira de l'intérieur. Qu'était-ce que cette douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie? Pourquoi tout n'avait pas été plus simple, elle n'avait pas tort. À cet instant, il aurait voulut tout abandonner, laisser paitre son père et s'enfuir avec elle. Mais la perspective d'être pourchasser, qu'ils ne seraient jamais en sécurité, l'empêcha de prononcer son souhait à haute voix.

_-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer?_

***Non, Hermione, mon ange…Ne me demande pas cela. Tout sauf ce qui va se passer. Je ne peux pas…***

_-Personne n'osera vous toucher. Ni toi, ni ce bambin. J'y veillerai…_

Pour cacher ses angoisses, il s'était contenté que de ces quelques mots mélancoliques. S'en était trop pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Toutes ces émotions, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti. On ne lui avait pas appris à se _débrouiller_ dans ce genre de situation.

***Je suis un abruti! Encore a me laissé emporté par mes émotions alors que je ferais tout pour cet ange! Père me punirait à coup d'endoloris s'il savait ça!***

Encore une fois, il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de son père l'harceler dans esprit. N'y échapperait-il donc jamais à cette malédiction? Il n'avait rien en commun avec lui! Il le détestait! Lui et ses idéologies! Il se détestait pour ce qu'il faisait subir à Hermione. Pour perdre ainsi le contrôle et de suivre ainsi des impulsions qu'il savait digne de son rang. Il n'était plus celui qui détestait les sang-de-bourbes qu'importent les troupes qu'il dirigeait. Les paroles qu'il clamait jour après jour depuis des années. Il était tombé amoureux d'une d'entre elle.

***Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tout simplement apprendre à nous aimer comme tout le monde?***

Il ouvrit les bras et elle se glissa dans leur étau, cherchant à se blottir contre son torse, la tête nichée sous son menton, leur fils coincé entre leurs deux corps. Il serait resté là éternellement oubliant même sa loyauté et la guerre qui ferait davantage de ravages quand la communauté des sorciers apprendrait pour eux.

_-Granger, je…._

Encore une fois, il ne put prononcer les mots qui le tiraillaient. La porte s'ouvrit à volé cassant l'ambiance magique dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. Leur regard s'éloignèrent, leur attention porté sur cet indésirable, leur corps toujours en contacte. Terrifié, Justin s'accrocha d'avantage au cou de se mère d'un bras refermant ses autres doigts sur le col de Drago.

_-Éloigne-toi d'eux, Malfoy!_

_-Weasley! _

Il répondait s'en réel intérêt. Ses doigts cherchaient à tâtons sa baguette. Ses pupilles dérivèrent vers l'enfant, puis vers celle qu'il aimait, pour venir se poser sur le nouvel arrivant. Soupire.

_-Ça me fait toujours plaisir de te voir, tu le sais bien, mais là tu arrives vraiment au mauvais moment. Si tu voudrais bien repasser plus tard que je termine ce que j'ai entrepris…_

_-Ron! Non!_

Un coup d'œil sur la porte lui laissa entrevoir le nouvel arrivant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder à cette visite importun. Les sorts pleuvaient sur lui et la moindre inattention pourrait lui coûter la vie.

_-Éloigne-toi de lui, Ron. _

_-Jamais! Je vais le tuer ce salopard!_

_-Calme-toi, Ron! Pense à Hermione…_

_-Elle mérite mieux que lui! _

Drago, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce revirement de situation de la part de Potter, était étonné de le voir prendre sa défense. Un autre que lui, il aurait pu le remercier. Ça mâchoire se crispa quand un sanglot étouffé de Justin raisonna.

***J'ai échoué…Je venais à peine de lui promette et déjà j'ai échoué…Si elle ne s'en sort pas… ***

Il en avait assez de jouer. L'image d'Hermione, étendue sur le sol, inconsciente le hantait.

_-C'est terminé, Weasmoche. Ou tu poses ta baguette, ou je me fais une joie de te faire ta fête!_

_-Quand tu veux Malfoy, mais je serais triste que tu ne puisses pas te présenter à cette fête!_

Sur le qui vive, Harry guettait la moindre ouverture, baguette levée. Il n'osait rien tenter, de peur de blesser l'un ou l'autre ou d'être lui-même blessé_. _

***Si seulement je pouvais rejoindre Justin…***

Le pauvre était pris au milieu d'un champ de bataille, l'image terrifiante de sa mère inconsciente sous les yeux, et Harry ne voyait pas comment il pouvait lui venir en aide.

_-Avaka devra!_

C'était Ron qui avait prononcé le sort, mais bien plus habile que lui en magie noire, Malfoy l'avait fait ricocher contre son bouclier. Le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine. Impuissant, Harry regarda son meilleur ami, le troisième membre du trio, s'effondrer sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Il aurait voulu écraser Drago pour avoir osé le geste, mais il se retient, sachant fort bien que si ce n'avait été Ron, ça aurait été l'autre. Et il n'était pas difficile de savoir lequel serait le plus dur à perdre pour Mione. Et puis, ce n'était certes pas lui qu'il avait commencé. Le Serpentard n'avait rien à se reprocher, pour une fois.

Harry baissa la tête. Il voyait s'éteindre avec Ron la fin du trio d'or. Onze ans que leur amitié avait bravé les séismes et les tempêtes. Onze ans qu'on les avait qualifié d'inséparable. Ils avaient tout vécu ensemble : l'amour, l'amitié, la peur, le deuil, la trahison, la haine, la guerre, leur scolarité, le bonheur… Était-il vrai de dire que cette amitié avait pris fin bien plutôt, avant même la mort tragique de Ronald? Est-ce que cette mort remontait au moment où il avait appris pour Drago Malfoy?

***Non, c'était à lui qu'il en voulait. Pas à Hermione. Elle a toujours importé pour lui. Le trio d'or n'est pas mort…Il y aura toujours le souvenir, et puis, une histoire ne prend fin que lorsqu'on le décide. Et celle-là, elle est faite pour durer encore longtemps…***

_-NON!!!!!!!!_

Personne n'avait eu conscience de son réveil. Son cri alarmé attira sur elle toute l'attention. Hermione, le sourcil droit en sang, s'aidait difficilement d'un mur pour se lever. Elle ne voyait pas son fils, terré dans un autre coin de la pièce depuis que le combat avait pris fin. Elle ne voyait pas non plus Harry qui affichait le visage impassible d'un aurore attendant la suite des évènements. Elle n'avait de yeux que pour le corps étendu sur le sol. Et pour Malfoy. Pour Malfoy qui venait de tuer Ron sous ses yeux. Pour Malfoy qui avait gâché sa vie plus d'une centaine de fois, qui lui avait fait perdre le sourire tout autant de fois. Pour Malfoy qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Incapable de détacher son regard de l'un ou de l'autre, Hermione s'avança à travers la pièce jusqu'à se retrouver à mi-chemin entre les deux. C'est alors que lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Deux orbites vident de vie la fixait d'un côté alors que de l'autre c'est la froideur qui l'atteignait. Une froideur qui cachait un rayon de soleil, si petit que rare était ceux qui pouvait le retrouver. Mais elle, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait percé une carapace que tous auraient cru sans faille. Bientôt, elle ne vit plus que ces yeux froids qui s'attardaient sur elle. Elle ne sentait plus qu'eux sur elle.

Prise d'un instant de folie, elle ferma les yeux sans toutefois cesser de tourner. Elle les ferma si fort qu'elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Et sa mâchoire était si crispée qu'une violent douleur l'assaillie. Et pourtant, cette douleur ne la faisait même pas broncher. Elle se rappelait très bien la douleur de son coeur. Celle qui ne la quittait jamais depuis le début de son mariage avec Ron. Et même après sa mort, elle restait là. Une douleur que seul les bras de Malfoy pouvait appaiser. Elle avait honte. Honte d'être autant attaché à une pourriture comme lui.

Les yeux toujours fermés, sa respiration saccadée, elle le voyait toujours. Son image refusait de s'effacer. Pourquoi ne mourait-il donc pas? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui le corps glacé qui obstruait le sol? Pourquoi ne disparaissait-il tout simplement pas de ses souvenirs? Elle avait tellement honte! Ce crétin lui avait fait tellement de mal et ne cesserait probablement jamais de lui en faire malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Oh! Elle l'aimait! Que trop. Même en ayant conscience de qui il était et de ce qu'il avait fait, elle devait sans cesse lutter contre l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

_-Drago!!!!!_ Hurla-t-elle en tombant alors à genoux. _Drago!!!!!!!_

C'était une plainte bien plus animale qu'un cri humain. Un appel désespéré face à la mort d'un ami. Face à la mort d'une partie d'elle-même. À cet instant, elle aurait du hurler le nom de Ron, mais c'était le seul qui s'imposait à son esprit. Tous les souvenirs de Poudlard remontaient en bloc faisant jaillir de terribles sanglots. Un flot de larmes et des tremblements incessants. De ce premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train qui menait à Poudlard jusqu'à celui où ils s'étaient quittés dans ce même train à la fin de leur septième année.

_-Hermione..._

Des bras l'entourèrent, des doigts caressèrent son visage, mais ce n'était pas les siens. Il ne l'avait pas touché autant de fois qu'elle l'aurait voulu, qu'elle en aurait besoin, bien moins souvent que Ron d'ailleurs, mais il aviat laissé un tel souvenir en elle qu'elle les aurait reconnu même si des centaines de doigts appartenant à des dizaines d'inconnus s'étaient faufillés contre sa peau dans une torture insoutenable.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux le cherchant. Il avait disparut, à tout le moins, elle ne le voyait plus. Elle ne voyait point plus Ron, lui aussi s'était envolé, volatisé. Et son fils, il n'était plus là non plus. C'était comme si la bataille avait tout effacé, ne laissant avec qu'elle qu'Harry, accroupi devant elle. Elle voyait les traits tendus. Elle voyait les larmes glisser sur ses joues et se mêler aux poils naissant de sa barbe. Elle voyait dans ses yeux un mélange de douleur et de peur qui infligea à son coeur une nouvelle tortion.

_-Hermione, _murmura-t-il encore. _Parle-moi. Ne sombre pas, je ne veux pas te perdre. Sans Ron, il ne me reste que toi. Ne referme pas les yeux, Hermione!_

Incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, elle le fixa avec émotion avant de s'écraser contre son torse. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à ses épaules et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau à travers sa cape d'auror. Elle sentit ses bras se refermer plus fort autour de sa tête et de son dos. Elle avait à peine conscience qu'il la berçait d'en avant en arrière, perdue dans ses souvenirs et dans l'horreur de la scène sordide dont elle avait un temps été témoin : un combat sans pitié entre deux hommes à qui elle tenait plus que tout : un aurore impulsif et rancunier et le seigneur des ténèbres. Pas plus qu'elle n'eut conscience des deux bras minuscules qui s'étaient soudainement enroulés autour de sa jambe....

Appuyé dans le cadre de la porte, Drago laisse le fils d'Hermione, son fils, glisser d'entre ses bras et courir en direction de sa mère. Il l'avait récupèrer en larmes après la fin et il n'avait pu résister à la tentation de le tenir serrer contre lui. Il regardait Potter bercer Hermione songeant à quel point la scène était pitoyable. Il ne voulait guère se l'avouer, mais le voir lui la consoler lui faisit mal. Il aurait voulu prendre sa place, mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il valait mieux s'effacer et la laisser se remettre grâce aux bons soins de son meilleur ami.

Quelques secondes le regard du chef des aurores et du Lord s'accrochèrent. D'un commun accord, ils hochèrent la tête. Quand Hermione se détacha de Harry, son regard se porta machinalement vers le seuil de la pièce, resté vide après le départ de Drago....


	11. Chapter 9 Larmes et amertume

**Alors, je vous envoie immédiatement le chapitre suivant que j'ai finalisé aujourd'hui même (vive les cours de philosophie!). Toutefois, je ne peux rien vous promettre concernant le prochain. Il est déjà écrit, mais je ne sais pas encore quand il sera posté. Dans une semaine, peut-être deux ou trois. Il me reste encore quelques finalités à lui apporter, et j'avoue que je suis en manque d'inspiration. Enfin, sur, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre.....**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Larmes et amertumes : _

_Conséquences d'une douce folie_

**Mars 2000, appartement d'Harry **

Voilà déjà cinq mois qu'Hermione s'était évadée de Londres coupant tout contact avec ses amis. Elle avait prétexté de voir rendre visite à ses parents, sa mère étant malade. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux. Elle n'avait que cherché à protéger son état, à faire en sorte que personne ne soit au courant de sa brève relation avec Malfoy. Pour se protéger d'avantage, elle s'était retournée vers Ron, quelques temps avant que son état de femme enceinte devienne trop apparent pour rester, et avait accepté de reprendre avec lui la relation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Elle lui avait même promis qu'elle l'épouserait. Et voilà qu'elle était disparu, du jour au lendemain, sans donner de nouvelles à qui que se soit pour mettre au monde cette adorable petite bouille d'ange. Lassitude. Elle s'était embarquée à un point de non-retour, et espérait que la vie lui sourirait, lui ferait oublier cet homme qui l'avait marqué dans les bras d'un autre.

L'ancienne préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor se tenait désormais devant l'appartement d'Harry. Il y vivait seul, Ginny lui rendait visite de temps à autre, n'ayant toujours pas achevé ses études à Poudlard. Elle espérait que les vacances de Pâques l'y avaient attiré, ne désirant pas raconté deux fois son histoire. Se serait si dur une première fois, si difficile de les convaincre d'accepter cette requête qu'elle allait leur implorer. Surtout pour Harry. Elle connaissait le survivant, ces réactions impulsives et pour sa haine envers Drago, et savait pertinemment qu'il n'accepterait pas facilement la situation. Encore qu'il croirait qu'elle les avait trahis en ne leur en glissant aucun mot.

Elle se tenait donc là, devant la porte se demandant si elle devait sonner ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Un regard sur le paquet enveloppé dans ses bras lui redonnant du courage. C'était pour son fils qu'elle le faisait, pour un bonheur qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais en grandissant à ses côtés. Elle appuya donc sur la sonnette et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme de vingt ans abhorrant une expression ahurie.

_-Hermione?_

Il regardait tour à tour sa meilleure amie et le paquet gigotant qu'elle tenait entre ses bras se demandant certainement qu'elle était le lien entre les deux. Cinq mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et sans prévenir elle se présentait à la porte de son appartement, un enfant avec elle. Il était si surpris qu'il ne pensa même pas à la faire entrer.

_-Salut, Harry! On peut rentrer? _

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, et se fraya un chemin en dessous de son bras appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle poursuivit la discussion comme si rien n'était :

_-Alors, ça va toi? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Ginny est là? _

_-Hermione? _Se contenta-t-il sans pour autant bouger.

_-Tu deviens sénile, Harry. Tu te répètes. Tu vois bien, c'est moi Hermione. On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme! Tu pourrais bien fermer cette porte? Il fait plutôt frisquet dehors. Alors, où est Ginny?_

Se remettant de ses émotions, Potter, referma la porte et contempla son amie longtemps absente. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de ses nouvelles?

_-Euh….elle est…euh…elle est chez elle. Molly la réquisitionné pour la journée…_

_-Ah…fit-elle déçue. Je reviendrais demain alors…._

Elle fit un pas pour quitter la demeure sans même saluer son meilleur ami. Elle lui filait sous le nez. Oh! Là! Il n'avait pas encore eu de réponses, et un tas de questions le torturaient. Il tendit une main vers son bras pour la retenir.

_-Hermione, attends! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça…Raconte-moi…D'où est-ce que tu sors? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin? Pourquoi ta mis tant de temps avant de nous donner signe de vie? On s'inquiétait tous pour toi. On croyait que t'étais morte, que les derniers résistants de Voldemort avait sévi! Même tes parents ne pouvaient rien nous dire sur toi! Tu nous avais dis aller les voir, eux ils nous répondent ne pas t'avoir vu depuis neuf mois. Et Ron, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi désespéré, à tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Mione? _

Elle avala de travers. Elle avait été inhumaine, égoïste. Comment pourrait-elle faire passer son souhait après ce qu'elle leur avait fais subir?

_-Dis-moi, c'est quoi ce bébé? Il est à qui?_

_-Harry…Je ne peux pas…._

_-Et pourquoi, enh Hermione? Tu nous le dois bien! À moi, à Ginny et à Ron. Tu te souviens de ta promesse? Celle de l'épouser? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu disparaisses alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à te rendre heureux? Tu ne voulais pas d'un mariage? Il aurait compris, tu sais. Tu as toujours été comme une sœur pour moi Hermione, et tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours accepté ton silence y comprenant peut-être plus à travers lui qu'à travers tes paroles, mais je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui je suis complètement largué. Je n'arrive plus à te suivre, Mione. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé quand on a quitté Poudlard, et même durant cette ultime année. Tu as tant changé, et je n'en ai jamais trouvé la source. Explique-moi, Mione. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Elle sentait la main d'Harry caresser sa joue, son pouce glisser pour écraser cette larme traîtresse. Comme elle aimerait qu'il comprenne, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise qu'il allait la sortir de là. Comme un grand frère…

_-Harry….T'ai un frère pour moi. Pour toi, je donnerais ma vie, et je te l'ai déjà prouvé. Mais cette fois, laisse-moi me taire. L'histoire que j'ai à raconté, elle te fera mal. Je sais que tu ne l'aimeras pas, je te connais. Tu es tellement impulsif. Tu n'accepteras pas. C'est pourquoi je vais attendre. Attendre que Ginny soit là. Je ne vais pas la raconter deux fois cette histoire, et j'ai espoir que peut-être elle te tempérera un peu. Même si elle non plus n'aimera pas…_

_-Mione, rien que tu pourras dire ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. _

_-Cette histoire, elle le pourra…_

Elle se tut, lui faisant signe que cette conversation était close. Elle attendrait Ginny qu'il le désire ou non…

Des pleurs se firent entendre à travers la pièce. Berçant doucement l'enfant d'un bras, Hermione fouillait dans son sac de sa main libre. Elle en sortie un biberon vide.

_-Tu n'aurais pas du lait? _Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers Harry.

_-Euh, oui, dans la cuisine…_

Sans même lui demander quoi que se soit, elle lui mit l'enfant dans les bras puis l'interrogea du regard.

_-Tout droit, puis à gauche, _dit-il mal à l'aise.

Elle s'en alla, le laissant seul dans le salon. Les yeux du survivant se posèrent sur le bout chou qui continuait à s'agiter. Il n'en avait à peine tenu un auparavant. Il y avait bien celui de Tonk et de Remus dont il était le parrain, ou la fille de Bill et Fleur, mais il ne les avait jamais pris très longtemps, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise avec une aussi petite chose, fragile de surcroît, entre ses mains. Fredonnant faussement les premières note qu'il lui vint à l'esprit, il se mit à le détailler. Des joues joufflues et rouges, quelques mèches de cheveux clairs, le nez qu'il savait être celui d'Hermione, ses oreilles minuscules qu'il reconnut aussi, et ses yeux gris qui lui donnait une impression de déjà vu. Deux iris qui le fixaient entre ses pleurs si intensément qu'Harry frissonnait. Il connaissait cette couleur. Des yeux qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir….

Il sentit ses membres se crispés. Intérieurement, il priait pour s'être trompé dans ses réflexions, mais il savait, tout au fond de lui, qu'il avait vu juste. Hermione les avait trahis! Il sentait la colère monter en lui, comme chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé face à un partisan du Lord. Il se retenait de justesse de ne pas balancer l'enfant par la fenêtre, de ne pas lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable ou de ne pas le renvoyer vite fait à son propriétaire. Il n'en tarderait pas pour qu'il opte pour une de ses solutions. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du bébé agité par la faim, détacher ses pensées du fait qu'il appartenait au mal. Hermione les avait trahis!

Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir sur Ginny ni qu'il ne l'avait entendu se précipiter vers lui en lui demandant d'où venait ce bébé. Pas plus qu'il ne s'était aperçu du retour d'Hermione ou des cris de la plus jeune des Weasley en voyant sa meilleure amie, vivante, sous ses yeux. Il n'eut même pas conscience de les voir se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et il ne réagit même pas lorsque l'aînée vint lui ôter des bras l'objet de sa haine avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Il résistait, refusant de lui remettre. Il perdit finalement le combat, et releva vers elle la tête. Sur ses traits, se dessinait peu à peu cette colère sourde qui grondait en lui.

_-Comment as-tu osé? Nous trahir avec un partisan des ténèbres? Je croyais que nous étions amis, Hermione! Je croyais qu'on ne se cachait rien! _

_-Harry…Je ne voulais pas…Je ne pouvais pas…Il n'est pas si terrible…Et puis, il n'a jamais été prouvé qu'il faisait parti de ce camp....Il s'est repenti....._

_-Drago Malfoy, Hermione! Drago Malfoy! La fouine! Tu te souviens? Huit années de torture, huit années à se détester et tu couches avec lui? Pourquoi, Hermione? Où étais-tu durant ces cinq mois? Avec lui? C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles? On t'a cru morte alors que tu avais rejoins son camp!_

_-NON! _

Le cri avait fusé outrée qu'il puisse penser un seul instant qu'elle ne leur était pas loyale. Si impromptu que l'enfant se remit à pleurer, effrayé par les éclats de voix. Hermione tremblait, le serrait contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans l'étouffer. Elle savait qu'il réagirait ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais dut venir. Elle recula lentement, espérant rejoindre la porte.

_-Je ne vous ai pas trahis…Je ne vous ai pas trahis…_répéta-t-elle dans une litanie.

Un peu en retrait, Ginny commençait à comprendre. Si d'abord elle avait été perdue, elle voyait maintenant où Harry voulait en venir. Le bambin était celui de Drago et Hermione. À l'instar de son amoureux, elle sentit une bouffée de colère et de déception l'envahir, mes ses sentiments ne durèrent qu'un instant. Elle les refoula très vite, au souvenir de l'année précédente. Elle l'avait soupçonné à de nombreuses reprises, entre ces deux-là, il y avait plus qu'une histoire légendaire de haine. Mais ils étaient tant ancrés dans leurs principes qu'elle s'était convaincue que s'était encore son imagination _qui _s'énervait. Elle voulait comprendre comment les préfets-en-chef en étaient arrivés à ce point. Elle en avait besoin pour accepter.

_-Je ne vous ai pas trahis…Je ne vous ai pas trahis…_

Elle était acculée contre un mur, Harry avait levé vers elle sa baguette. Impulsif, il pouvait commettre une erreur qu'il regretterait ensuite. Démunie, elle ne pouvait même plus se protéger. Pitoyable. Elle ressemblait à un enfant perdu, il jouait le rôle du dominateur. Ginny s'interposa entre eux, levant la baguette sur son époux surprit de la voir prendre le camp adversaire.

_-Ginny, écartes-toi, tu ne devrais pas te trouver entre nous._

_-Non. C'est toi qui s'écarteras, Harry._

Impassible, elle attendait, déterminée à rester camper sur ses positions. Il ne gagnerait pas sur elle, il ne gagnait jamais sur elle.

_-Ginny, je ne le répèterais pas une autre fois : écartes-toi de cette traitresse avant que ça ne tourne mal!_

_-Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas son histoire avant de t'emporter? Il y a peut-être une explication logique…_

_-Ginny, elle nous a trahis! Avec Drago Malfoy! C'est son fils, ses yeux ne trompent pas. À moins qu'ils n'appartiennent à Lucius, personne d'autre à des yeux comme ceux-là! Cette famille est le mal incarnée, ce n'est pas leur exploit « héroïque » durant la bataille finale qui peut les sauver! Je suis certain qu'ils sont voués au nouveau Lord! Ouvre les yeux, ils ne sont pas avec nous!_

_-Non! Tu n'as pas vu comment elle semble effrayée? Écoute-la, bon sang! Harry, c'est ta meilleure amie! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle mérite un peu plus de ta part qu'une baguette pointée sur elle et sur son bout de chou? Je suis certaine que ça en vaudrait la peine._

_-L'histoire, on la connait déjà._

_-Non! Si tu refuses de l'écouter, alors moi je vais le faire. Je vais la protéger. Moi, je crois en Hermione, je sais qu'elle ne nous a pas trahis. Aucun enfant, pas même celui qu'aurait pu engendrer Voldemort, ne mérite d'être menacé aussi jeune! _

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant baisser sa garde. Harry semblait hésiter, oscillant entre l'envie de croire celle de qui il était tombé amoureux, et celle de suivre ses pulsions. Il baissa finalement sa baguette, résigné. Après tout, il s'agissait d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas, en tout logique, leur avoir fait ça. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant que la tension était descendue. Ses pensées se remettaient en place, il recommençait à voir clair et à considérer les possibilités.

***Un viol. Oui, c'est ça. Malfoy la prise sans son consentement. Hermione fut victime d'un viol et n'a pas voulu se séparer de l'enfant même s'il était de lui. Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités.***

Il se traîna jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche et s'y laissa tomber. Il était prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire…

_-Vas-y, Hermione, je t'écoute. Je veux tout savoir, dans les moindres détails. Et n'omet rien, je veux être en droit de croire que tu es encore avec nous! _

Dans sa voix, perçait l'amertume envers le Serpentard, mais aussi la déception face à la douloureuse réalité.

_-Mais si l'histoire ne me plait pas, si elle prouve que tu nous as vraiment trahis, reprit-il, je n'aurai aucune pitié!_

Sachant fort bien qu'il allait vouloir la tuer, Hermione se lança dans son histoire, son fils contre son coeur et ses yeux figés dans ceux d'Harry.

_-Si tu m'avais dis que j'allais vivre cette histoire lorsque nous avons débuté notre spetième année, je t'aurais probablement ris au nez et refusé d'y croire. J'y aurais certainement vu, moi aussi, un exemple de trahison. Mais vois-tu Harry, nous ne sommes jamais totalement libre de notre destin, nous en sommes les victimes. L'amour est un sujet qui ne se contrôle pas. _

_J'ai essayé, durant tous ces mois où j'ai cohabité avec lui de renier mes sentiments, mais je ne suis qu'une fille de plus tombée dans les filets de sa séduction. La différence, c'est que je ne l'ai pas voulu, et que lui-même n'a jamais voulu d'une telle histoire. Nous n'en sommes que les victimes. Oui, j'ai bien qualifié Drago Malfoy de victime._

_Imagine un instant, Harry: pourrais-tu seulement imaginer vivre séparer de Ginny? Je refusais d'y croire, mais dans les heures qui précédèrent notre départ de Poudlard, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que me l'avouer tellement je me suis retrouvée anéantie: je suis irrévocablement amoureuse de cette ordure de Drago Malfoy. _

Elle le vit sur le point de se lever et s'empressa de poursuivre:

_-Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié les années de calvaire qu'il nous a fait vivre, Harry. Je ne cesse d'y repenser. Et c'est pire depuis que je me suis révélée à moi-même. Ne crois pas non plus que je tomberai à ses pieds, comme l'une de ces idiotes. Nous avons mutuellement convenu que serait la seule et unique fois que nous aurions ce genre d'écart de conduite. Nous avons chacun à répondre à des attentes et à suivre des chemins déjà tracés pour pouvoir se permettre de tout abandonner par amour. Oui, Harry. Il est un mangemort. J'ai vu la marque ce jour-là. Je n'ai demandé aucune explication, je n'en ai pas voulu. Intérireurement, je savais déjà qu'il la portait avant même de la voir. Malfoy sans la marque est inconcevable selon moi. Si un jour nous devions nous retrouver face à face pour nous battre, je te promets que je n'hésiterai pas. Je connais l'enjeu et les conséquences que notre amour pourrait avoir sur le monde des sorciers. _

_De cette erreur que nous avons commis, est venu de nombreuses conséquences dont cet enfant fait partie. Il n'est pas au courant et je ne souhaiterais pas qu'il le soit. Mais cet enfant, il n'a pas à payer pour les bêtises de ses parents. Je serais certainement pas capable d'avoir chaque jour sous les yeux la réplique de son visage d'ange, mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. _

_C'est pour celà que je suis là aujourd'hui, pour vous demander une faveur. Je suis consciente que tu me détesteras après aujourd'hui, et que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais ne lui en veut pas à lui, ce n'est pas sa faute. J'ai une confiance absolue en voue et je suis persuadée qu'il serait heureux au sein de votre couple. Adopez-le, Harry. Prenez-le sous votre aile et faites en sorte qu'il soit heureux! _

Les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle ne cherchait même pas à les sécher tant elle était absorbée par son discours. Dans sa supplique, elle tendait l'enfant devant elle comme si elle en aurait fait une offrande.

Même Ginny regardait son époux avec crainte. Elle aurait immédiatement acceptée, touchée par son histoire, mais savait que lui n'accepterait jamais d'élever le fils d'un autre. Surtout, le fils d'un Serpentard. Un Serpentard mangemort qui n'était nul autre que Drago Malfoy. Elle posa une main sur son épaule l'insitant à la suivre dans la cuisine pour discuter.

Restée au salon, Hermione dut se résoudre à attendre sa sentence....


	12. Chapter 10 Le chaos derrière le massacre

** C'est étrange de voir que même après avoir cessé de poster cette histoire, je continus de voir passer des mises en alerte. Et de ajouts au favoris. Et pourtant, je vois que très peu de reviews passer. Étrange, non? Vous aimez une histoire, vous voulez connaître la suite, mais vous ne prenez même pas la peine de le signifier à l'auteur avec des mots? C'est assez hypocrite...et plutôt lâche même. Digne des pires Serpentards, et ce n'est pas un compliment. J'avais cessé de poster cette histoire, même en l'ayant terminé depuis longtemps, justement parce qu'elle ne suscitait que peu de reviews comparé aux ajouts de favoris. Et voilà, disons que ça déprime. Y a rien compliqué à aller cliquer sur le bouton au bas de la page, et d'écrire quelques mots, rien de bien compliqué. Seulement quelques encouragements à l'auteur. Enfin, j'envoie ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas encore quand la suite viendra, si elle vient! Tout dépendra de ma motivation...**

**Chapitre 10**

_Le chaos derrière le massacre_

**Septembre 1998, appartements des préfets-en-chef**

Le banquet était terminé depuis fort longtemps. Peu à peu, les bavardages s'étaient atténués dans la grande salle, il n'y restait plus que les elfes de maison s'employant au grand nettoyage. La plupart des élèves avaient regagné leur dortoir depuis un moment. Seuls restaient quelques trainards qui se dirigeaient s'y dirigeaient vite fait de peur de se faire pincer par l'un des professeurs. Drago et Hermione attendaient tant qu'à eux devant leurs nouveaux appartements l'arrivée de McGonagall. Ils venaient de reconduire les premières années leur expliquant du coup les règles de Poudlard.

Debout devant le portrait d'un chevalier guère bavard, ils se toisaient avec froideur. Les mêmes étincelles que plutôt dans le train les entouraient. Comme si une guerre entre lions enragés se préparait.

_-Cessez donc de vous regarder ainsi! _Claqua la voix sèche de la directrice alors qu'elle terminait de gravir l'escalier qui menait jusqu'à eux.

Les préfets-en-chefs se retournèrent vers elle avec un grognement. Alors que la mine d'Hermione restait boudeuse, Drago affichait un sourire en coin sadique. Il prévoyait déjà de nombreux plans pour faire enrager la sang-de-bourbe.

_-Bien! Je n'ai que deux choses à vous dire : premièrement, je vous laisse vous-même choisir vos mots de passe. Attention à ce qu'ils ne soient pas aisés à deviner pour les autres! S'il advenait quoi que se soit, vous seul serait tenu pour responsable. Là en vient mon prochain point : ce qui se passera de l'autre côté de ce portrait ne regarde que vous. Ni moi ni aucun n'autre professeur ni entrera pour instaurer une quelconque discipline._

_En tant que préfet-en-chef, nous vous considérons comme étant apte à vous occuper de vous-même. Prenez garde, nous ne tolèrerons toutefois aucune incartade à l'extérieure de ces murs. Vous devez montrer l'exemple au plus jeune, par conséquent, vous devez avoir un comportement modèle! Ce qui veut dire, Monsieur Malfoy, que dorénavant vous ne pourrez plus vous pelotonner à loisir avec de jeunes Serpentards dans les couloirs_

_. _

La moue de la Gryffondor s'étira jusqu'à devenir un sourire suffisant.

_-Il en va de soit, Miss Granger, que vous n'aurez plus non plus le loisir de vous embarquer dans tout et n'importe quoi avec messieurs Weasley et Potter. _

Ce fut autour de Drago de prendre un air supérieur. Il parti dans un éclat de rire qui fut coupé par un regard sévère de la directrice.

_-Une dernière chose. Faites-moi le plaisir de ne pas vous entretuer la première nuit. Je veux vous voir dès huit heures demain matin à mon bureau pour la remise des horaires. _

Après une dernière œillade appuyée sur chacun d'eux, elle refit le chemin inverse laissant claquer ses talons sur le sol pavé.

_-Alors Granger, prête à dormir sur le pas de la porte? Je ne voudrais surtout pas voir ton sang moldu souiller mes appartements. _

_-Va te faire voir, Malfoy! _

_-Que de vulgarité dans ta sainte bouche!_

Prise de rage, elle se retourna prête à lui envoyer une baffe pour la seconde fois en huit ans, mais se retient au dernier instant se rappelant la promesse faite à la directrice.

***Pas de violence le premier soir. Il ne pait rien pour attendre celui-là!* **

Elle observa une dernière fois son sourire en coin et fonça derrière le tableau ne retenant pas un cri désespéré.

_-Je vais devoir me le coltiner tout l'année…Tout l'année!_ S'énervait-elle en marmonnant.

_-Granger, on met les choses au clair, _résonna la voix du Serpentard alors qu'il s'engageait à sa suite. _Saint Potter et Weasmoche n'ont pas leur place ici. Il est hors de question qu'ils viennent jouer les imbéciles ici alors que j'ai besoin de relaxer. T'avoir en permanence ici, ce sera amplement suffisant!_

_-Dans ce cas, si mes yeux doivent s'habituer à toi…_

_-T'as qu'à mettre des lunettes de soleil si tu me trouves si éblouissant!_

_-La ferme! Si je dois te supporter, je veux voir aucune de ces pétasses qui te servent de jouet franchir cette porte! _

_-Serais-tu jalouse? Donne-toi pas cette peine, tu n'obtiendras jamais de moi que je te touche. J'amènerai qui je veux ici, c'est chez moi maintenant et ce n'est pas une sale sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor qui va me dicter mes fréquentations!_

_-Parfait! Alors ce ne sera pas non plus un Serpentard arrogant, prétentieux et pourri gâté qui empêchera Ron et Harry de venir me rendre visite. Ils seront parfaitement à leur place ici._

_-Attention, Granger. Je ne te donnerai pas un autre avertissement. Si tu oses me contredire, je te ferai regretter d'être devenue la nouvelle-préfète. Je verrais bien une Serpentarde, Pansy peut-être, prendre ta place._

_-Rêve toujours, McGonagall n'accepteras jamais ça. C'est un préfet par maison!_

_-Je suis certain du contraire. Ne suffit que de trouver les bons arguments, et toutes femmes tombent à mes pieds._

_-Tu me dégoûtes! T'as rien d'autre à faire que de penser au sexe? Oh! Je vois, il n'y a pas assez de place pour autre chose dans ta cervelle de minable!_

Elle prit un air exaspéré avant de courir se réfugier dans la chambre rouge et or qu'elle découvrait à peine.

**Deux jours plus tard...**

_-Malfoy! _appela Hermione. _Viens ramasser tes saletés!_

Du bout de sa baguette, elle avait ramassé une culotte abandonnée, ou du moins, si on pouvait donner ce nom à cette ficelle, et la faisait l'éviter devant ses yeux.

_-Et bien, regardez ça, Miss je-sais-tout découvre la lingerie érotique! Donne-toi pas cette peine, y a que Weasmoche qui pourrait vouloir ton corps, et encore, il n'a pas besoin que tu portes ça pour te baiser. _

Il imita un semblant de nausée avant d'éclater de rire. Resté au haut de l'escalier, il n'eut qu'à se retourner pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il allait en franchir le seuil lorsqu'une Hermione en furie leva sa baguette pour faire léviter autre chose que de la lingerie usagée.

Le prince des Serpentards se retrouva suspendu par une jambe, la tête en bas.

_-Granger, fais-moi redescendre, c'est pas sympa. _

_-Sympa, Malfoy? Qui est-ce qui pourrait l'être? Toi, peut-être? Tu es tellement égoïste que tu ne te rends mêm pas compte du mal que tu fais. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ton plaisir!_

D'un nouveau sort, elle l'envoya valser contre la rampe d'escalier. Lourdement, il s'étala sur le sol dégringolant dans la douleur chacune des marches.

_-Ça, Granger, tu vas me le payer, _maugréa-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

Se fut autour de la lionne d'être projeté contre le mur. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle y fut retenue, seulement par ses cheveux tirés vers le haut. Elle les sentait vouloir se déraciner, et crut que se serait le cas quand elle frappa, dos premier, le sofa.

_-Tu ne seras jamais assez forte, Granger. Contre moi, tu ne peux rien!_

Il l'envoya balader à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la cheminée. Trop près de la cheminée. Elle se figea sentant la brûlure transpercer ses vêtements. C'était son tour, elle allait répliquer...

Il y avait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que tout avait commencé et aucun ne semblait prêt à capituler. Les sorts fusaient de tout bord tout côté, atteignant parfois leur cible, la ratant parfois de peu. La pièce était dans un tel désordre qu'on aurait pu croire que la fenêtre était restée ouverte et que le vent avait fait des siennes.

Hermione était certes forte intelligente, et de loin la sorcière la plus brillante qui est frôlée le sol de Poudlard, mais Drago avait lui aussi son avantage: il avait été élevé dans la douleur et dans la magie noire. Son père n'avait pas manqué de faire son éducation et de lui apprendre à se battre comme un homme, comme un serviteur du Lord. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait état de ses talents, même au cours de la bataille finale il n'avait pas exploité son plein potentiel, et ne comptait pas le faire ce soir-là, mais il gardait tout de même son emprise sur la sang-de-bourbe. Elle lui donnait toutefois de fil à retordre, ne cessant de se débattre et de lui lancer des sorts qu'il se devait d'esquiver.

Lorsque le portrait de leurs appartements bascula, les deux préfêts-en-chef étaient loin d'être en bonne posture. Hermione était étendue sur le torse de Drago, une main posée en son centre. Il tenait une poignée de ses cheveux, les tirant sans ménagement vers l'arrière. La baguette de Drago était pointée sur le dos d'Hermione, celle de la préfète était pointée vers la gorge du garçon.

_-Que se passe-t-il donc ici? On entend votre vacarme à des kilomètres!_

À leur plus grand malheur, celle qui venait d'entrer dans leur antre n'était nul autre que leur directrice.

_-Rien, professeur, _répondit Drago san bouger. _Absolument rien d'interdit, on ne faisait que s'entraîner un peu sur nos sortilèges. _

***Manquait plus que la vieille peau pour venir gâcher ma victoire!***

Si la directrice fronça d'abord les sourcils face à l'étrange tableau qu'on lui offrait, elle finit par relever la tête et par ébaucher un semblant de sourire. Comme si elle avait saisi quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du saisir.

_-Oh! Je vois...je vois..Rien ne sert de mentir, M. Malfoy. Les idylles n'ont iren d'interdites à Poudlard._

_-Que...Quoi? _s'alarma Hermione en saisisant la porté de ses paroles. _Professeur! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! Laissez-moi vous expliquer! C'est sa faute, c'est lui qui..._

Elle voulut se relever en hâte, pressée de démentir cette future rumeur, mais Drago, pris d'une soudaine illumination, reserra sa prise sur elle et la fit s'écraser contre son torse, lui enlevant toute crédibilité.

_-Ne dites pas de bêtises, Miss Granger. C'est le cours normal de la nuit. Sur ce, passez une bonne nuit et tâchez de ne pas trop vous écartez du droit chemin._

Sur ce conseil, elle quitta l'endroit laissant derrière elle une Hermione folle de rage. Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant de la repousser dégoûté et de bondir sur ses pieds, prêt à regagner sa chambre.

_-Monstre! Comment as-tu osé! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle va croire de moi? _

La lionne saisit sa tête entre ses mains, au bord du désespoir. Elle venait de faire la plus grande erreur de sa carrière. Il était certain que dès le lendemain, son poste de préfête-en-chef lui serait retiré. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, McGonagall de vait terriblement lui en vouloir qu'elle, sa meilleure élève, se soit retrouver en si mauvaise posture avec un mangemort repentit! Même si toute cette histoire n'était qu'un énorme malentendu.

***Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire mes valises et filler à l'autre bout du pays!***

Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée, pendant ce court moment, de lancer un ultime sort à son opposant.

_-Rien du tout, Granger. Ne te crois pas si importante, elle aura tout oublié avant la fin de la nuit. En attendant, ça valait la peine, te voir perdre toute crédibilité à ses yeux. Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, j'aimerais aller me désinfecter!_

Avant d'exploser, la lionne quitta ses appartements pour se rendre dans la tour sur du château. Elle avait un fort besoin de respirer et d'évacuer ses frustrations.

Resté seul, Drago contempla un instant la porte. Sur son visage impassible, une nouvelle lueur était apparu durant une fraction de seconde. Personne n'aurait pu la discerner, mais elle avait bien été là. Il tourna les talons n'accordant plus d'importance à cette scène qui faisait désormais partie du passé.

Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'à aller effacer les souvenirs de Mcgonagall: hors de question que quiconque d'autre ait vent de cette petite incartade. Mais avant, il comptait bien filler à la douche. Se débarasser de toutes les impuretés qu'elle avait pu lui transmettre était vital.


	13. Chapter 11 Quand mensonges et trahison

**Bonjour! Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de mettre une review. Ça fait réellement plaisir à lire! Ensuite, je vous poste ce chapitre en guise de célébration, puisque je suis trop heureuse de retourner chez moi ce week-end! Y a des siècles que je n'ai pas vu mes amis, alors, je suis un peu impatiente. Quoi de mieux que de poster un chapitre dans ce cas là? Ouh la! Je ne blablaterai pas durant des heures, vous risqueriez de vous endormir, sur ce, bonne lecture! **

**Réponse aux reviews….**

**Cee : Voici la suite, je n'abandonne pas. Je crois que le message à passer, enfin, je l'espère! Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Quant aux années qui changent, je me disais que ça serait un peu nul si l'histoire ce suivait chronologiquement. Pour les fautes d'orthographe…Je suis réellement désolée! Probablement que si je prenais la peine de les chercher je les retrouverais, mais disons que j'ai un peu la flegme. J'ai peur de ne plus aimer l'histoire si je la relis trop souvent, peur de la laisser en plan et vous n'aurez donc pas la fin! J'espère que ça ne nuit pas trop à ta lecture! Merci encore! **

**Verra Bennet : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! (Saute partout trop heureuse! :D)**

**Chapitre 11**

**Quand mensonge et trahison riment avec chasse**

**Avril 2002, chemin de traverse**

_-C'est étrange, Potter, de voir à quel point cet enfant te ressemble! Blond, alors que tu es brun! Des yeux gris, alors que les tiens sont verts! Plaisir de savoir que Weasley fille se tape un autre homme que toi!_

Il éclata d'un rire machiavélique regardant le bambin s'accrocher fermement à la jambe de son père.

_-Soit au moins heureux de savoir que d'autres prennent soin de ton fils, Malfoy! _Ne put s'empêcher de crier Ginny.

Rapidement, alors qu'un silence gêné les engloutis, la Gryffondor regretta son erreur. Elle avait promis à Hermione de se taire et voilà qu'elle balançait l'information cruciale au seul qui ne devait pas savoir.

_-Mon….mon…fils? _S'étrangla-t-il._ C'est mon fils? Non…Impossible….J'ai pas couché avec toi, Weasley!_

_-J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient nommé un imbécile pareil à la tête des Mangemorts!_ Soupira Harry convaincu qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre. _Justin, c'est le fils d'Hermione. Je suis surpris que tu ne l'ais pas reconnu en lui, que tu ne t'ais pas reconnu! Tu te souviens d'elle au moins? Hermione, la femme qui t'a rendu amoureux?_

Les paroles d'Harry semblèrent avoir fait leur effet: le si fort et impassible prince des ténèbres étaient soudainement devenu plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandi dans un semblant de terreur et sa bouche c'était légèrement entrouverte le laissant bredouiller de vaines excuses plus ou moins compréhensible. Tout à fait l'image contraire d'un dirigeant. Tout à fait l'image contraire de celui qui n'avait jamais été amoureux.

_-Non….C'est impossible…pas amoureux….erreur…non…_

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malfoy! On sait tous qu'elle peut te faire revenir sur tes principes si elle si tentait. Hermione est juste trop honnête pour tenter de te piéger même si ça pourrait sauver le monde._

_-Je…une fois…Poudlard…celui d'un autre...la semaine dernière…non…erreur…pas mon fils…_

_- Il ne suffit que d'une seule fois pour faire un enfant, Malfoy! Ton père ne t'a donc rien appris?_

Ramassant le bambin terrifié d'un bras, Harry saisit l'occasion que lui offrait le nouveau Lord troublé par les nouvelles pour reculer et s'éloigner de la scène. Il laissa à sa femme le soin de couvrir leurs arrières et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, cherchant un endroit sécuritaire pour transplaner. Il aurait pu en finir aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait pu se résigner à laisser son fils assister à un combat qui n'était pas le sien.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, mettant sur ses gardes une Hermione Granger en train de travailler sur ses dossiers. Prestemment, elle se leva et sortie de son bureau saisissant sa baguette dans sa manche. Dans le hall d'entrée, elle découvrit une Ginny énervée tenant un enfant endormi au creux de ses bras. Il y avait également un Harry au visage impassible, mais dont on sentait pourtant l'énervement et l'inquiétude. Devant la fenêtre, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un peut-être.

Soulagée de voir que ce n'était qu'eux et non pas un éventuel mangemort qui avait retrouvé sa trace, Hermione baissa sa baguette et la remis dans sa manche. Avant même qu'elle est eue le temps de demander la moindre explication à leurs agissements, Ginny se lança:

_-Hermione…Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas, je te promets que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais! _

Elle éclata alors en sanglot, resserrant son étreinte sur l'enfant. Un coup d'oeil vers Harry lui apprit qu'il venait de tirer les rideaux. Le soleil ayant cessé de pénétrer la pièce, l'obsurité les envahit ne laissant qu'un mince filet de lumière pour distinguer chaque meubles qui ornaient le salon.

_-Calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu ne voulais pas quoi?_

_-Ron est là? _interrompit Harry avec fermeté.

_-Harry? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tout cet énervement? Harry? _

_-Est-ce que Ron est là Hermione? Dis-moi s'il est là!_

Surprise par tant de fermeté et par la pointe d'agressivité qu'elle décelait dans sa voix, l'ancienne préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor n'eut d'autres choix que de répondre.

_-Non, il devait passer au ministère pour prendre des dossiers, puis devait rencontrer Arthur pour le dîner. Je crois qu'il avait certaines informations à lui communiquer. Harry...Tu me fais peur...Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _

_-Il sait Hermione, il sait tout! Je lui ai tout dit! _répondit alors Ginny à sa place. _Pardonnes-moi, je ne voulais pas! _

_-Qui sait quoi, Gin? Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas dire? Il faut que tu m'expliques, je ne comprendrais pas autrement._

_-Lui dire pour Justin! Drago, il sait que c'est votre fils!_

_-Non…_

Une seule phrase et tout l'univers d'Hermione bascula. Ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui cacher durant toutes ces années avait maintenant été révélé au grand jour. Elle connaissait Drago. Mieux que quiconque. Or, elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à réagir à cette annonce. Il lui ferait payer de lui avoir cacher l'information. Et qui sait, peut-être essayerait-il de s'empêrer de Justin pour en faire son héritier? Chacun des scénarios qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer, à cet instant, lui donnait la nausée. Non, il n'aurait jamais dut savoir qu'ils avaient eu un fils avant cette guerre...

_-Il faut que tu partes, que tu l'amènes loin d'ici! Jusqu'à ce que cette guerre soit terminée. Allez où vous voulez, mais quittez cet endroit au plus vite. Allez loin, aussi loin que possible. Ne parles à personne sur ton chemin, ne t'arrêtes sous aucun prétexte. Amène-le en sécurité! _

Harry se tenait devant elle lui tendant l'enfant toujours dans son sommeil. Visiblement, il n'attendait plus que son départ. Son regard où elle ne décelait que le vide la fit paniquer.

_-Non, je ne peux pas…Pars avec lui, tu es son père. Ou Ginny! Partez tous, vous avez plus à perde que moi..._

En disant ces mots, elle songeait que déjà elle avait tout perdu. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait jamais rien eu. Il avait pris sa décision bien avant que leur histoire commence, il s'était engagé sur la voix de l'ombre dès que son père avait entâmé son éducation, scellant irrémédiablement leur destin. La mort ne pouvait être pour elle qu'une délivrance à sa souffrance.

_-C'est toi qu'il recherchera Hermione, toi qu'il traquera tant bien même que Justin serait avec une autre, _intervient Harry en serrant le bambin endormi contre lui_. Il t'en veut, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Ils étaient plus gris que l'acier, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Sauve ton fils, Hermione, sauves-toi! _

Incertaine, Hermione recula de plusieurs pas. Son regard glissa vers l'enfant. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon avec cette bouille d'ange qui lui rappelait son père. Et elle était persuadée qu'avec une bonne éducation et des parents aimant il pourrait accomplir de grandes choses et faire scintiller cette lignée dont il provient et qui ne connaissait que la déchéance et la perversion depuis dès siècles. Lorsqu'elle avait accouché, elle avait tout de suit sut que cet enfant serait l'espoir de cette lignée. C'est pour quoi elle n'avait pas hésiter à le confier à ses meilleurs amis. Eux pourrait faire de lui ce qu'elle estimait être sa voie, pas elle. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

_-Harry...Je ne suis pas la mère qu'il lui faut...Il souffrira avec moi..._

_-Fais-le pour lui Hermione, pour qu'il ne tombe jamais entre ses mains..._

_-Laisse-moi une nuit pour y réfléchir. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça...Il y a Ron aussi...Il ne survivra pas à une autre de mes mystérieuses disparition._

_-Alors parles-lui une bonne fois pour toute. Si tu refuses de partir, dis-lui ce qui c'est passé. Il pourra t'aider à protéger Justin._

_-Non! Je...Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas lui dire, il ne doit jamais rien en savoir. Tu m'avais promis Harry que ça resterait entre nous. _

_-La situation est différente, Hermione. Justin est en danger, tu es en danger. La communauté sorcière en entière en danger. Ne sois pas ridicule! Passes par-dessus ses enfantillages et ne nous laisse pas sombrer pour une simple histoire d'amour!_

_-Hermione...Je connais mon frère, intervient l'épouse du Survivawnt. Je sais comment il réagira. Il s'interroge, tu sais. Il n'est pas idiot. Il sait que tu lui caches quelque chose. Si tu fais les premiers pas et qu'il n'est pas obligé d'aller chercher lui-même les réponses à ses questions, ça sera plus facile pour lui de tout digérer. Cesse d'attendre, tu l'as déjà trop fait. Un jour, il sera trop tard. Je serai là, et Harry aussi. S'il s'énerve, on saura le calmer. _

_-Je te promets qu'on sera là ensuite, Mione. Dès que tu ne seras plus dans les parages, on prendra le relais. On mettra enfin un terme à cette guerre. _

La gryffondor se tut sentant ses tripes se nouer. Les paroles d'Harry, dites avec aucune compassion, le blessait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle appréhendait la suite des évènements, et d'or elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire. Jamais elle ne fuirait devant Drago Malfoy! Jamais elle ne le laisserait gagner! Ce fut ces convictions qui traversèrent son esprit lorsqu'elle tendit les bras vers un Harry incertain quant à la sécurité de l'enfant...

_-Pourquoi tu te permets de bousiller ma vie comme ça? Ça ne t'a pas suffit à Poudlard? Il fallait que tu reviennes en prenant la tête des rangs de l'ennemi? Je te hais, Drago Malfoy! Je ne me laisserai plus prendre au piège, pour Justin…_

Elle embrassa son fils endormi sur le front, remonta la douillette sous son menton et quitta la chambre retenant les larmes qui brûlaient les yeux. Elle devait être forte et prendre soin de Justin. Fini l'époque où elle l'abandonnait à Harry et Ginny pleurant son amour perdu. Et même celle où elle mentait volontairement à Ronald. Si elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre son amour, elle pouvait lui avouer le côté sombre d'une vie qu'il était le seul à ignorer.

Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier descendant une marche après l'autre peu assurée du geste qu'elle allait entreprendre. Sous son poids, le bois craquait troublant la quiétude la maisonnée. Elle toqua trois coups sur la porte du bureau avant de s'y immiscer. Il était là, dans une pénombre à peine éclairée par sa baguette, plongé dans un dossier. Encore. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient tous les deux quand ils refusaient de s'affronter.

_-Même après qu'Harry ait gagné la guerre, ils nous pourrissent encore la vie avec une armée de Mangemorts sur les bras! C'est la dernière fois, tu peux me croire. Quand on se débarrassera de Malfoy, on se débarrassera de sa suite au grand complet. On ne prend pas la chance de se retrouver avec un troisième Lord pour reprendre cette satanée guerre. Deux c'est largement suffisant pour moi!_

La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise quand il mentionna le nom de Drago. Se dire à elle-même qu'elle était prête à le voir disparaître n'était point de la même veine que de l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre.

_-Ron…_murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Il releva enfin la tête vers elle. Elle, en revanche, ne le regardait pas, fuyait son regard. L'air grave, il abandonna son travail et s'appuya contre le dossier, bras croisés. Il attendait, mais rien ne venait. Il l'intimidait que trop quand il prenait cet air.

_-Quand est-ce que vas enfin me parler, Hermione?_

_-Ron…_

Elle se souvenait des dires de Ginny : si elle parlait la première, il comprendrait plus facilement. Si c'était lui qui devait venir chercher les réponses, la crise n'en serait qu'amplifiée. Elle avala difficilement, recherchant de la salive dans sa bouche sèche. Elle n'était pas prête, non. Elle s'était trompée! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. C'était son jardin secret, l'ombre qu'il ne pouvait pas visiter. C'était tellement mieux ainsi, les choses semblaient plus faciles quand il ignorait. Mais elle avait été trop loin, ne pas lui dire pourrait être pire que lui dire. Elle ouvrit donc la bouche une seconde fois, essayant de trouver les mots qui conviendraient à ce genre d'aveux.

_-Ce n'est pas aussi facile, écoute…_

_-Non! Toi écoute! J'attends depuis assez longtemps déjà. J'ai écouté les conseils d'Harry, croyant que tu viendrais vers moi, mais tu te mur dans le silence. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. D'abord, tu disparais, puis quand tu reviens, tu m'annonces de but en blanc que tu es prête à m'épouser. Pourquoi? Tu ne me sembles même pas heureuse! Combien de fois je t'ai entendu pleurer le soir condamné à jouer les ignorants? C'est dur pour moi, Hermione. T'aimer et te voir aussi inaccessible._

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. L'entendre lui dire ce qu'il pensait, énoncer la vérité, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Honte à elle, son cœur ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un pincement désagréable qu'elle souhaitait voir disparaître au plus vite. Était-ce Ron, ce pincement?

_- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose d'important et Ginny ainsi qu'Harry en savent plus long que moi, si ce n'est qu'ils savent tout. Vous ne me faites pas confiance? Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Et après, d'où il sort Justin? Pourquoi c'est toi qui s'en occupe alors que vous dites qu'il est en danger? Ça ne devrait pas être à ma sœur de le faire? D'où vient-il? Tu reviens après des mois d'absence et il atterrit dans le décor à ta suite. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé ses études, ils n'étaient toujours pas marier et Harry n'avait pas d'emploi stable comme aurore et ils choisissent d'adopter un enfant, comme ça sans se préoccuper de l'avenir ni même de savoir s'ils pourraient en avoir un ensemble. Je me trompe ou Justin ne vous est pas totalement inconnu? Qui est-il? Réponds Hermione! Tu me le dois bien…_

Il s'était levé menaçant et avait posé les mains sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas tant lui qui lui faisait peur, mais le fait qu'il ait deviné pratiquement tout, même inconsciemment, et que lui affirmer la vérité allait inévitablement le blesser.

_-Je crois que tu détiens la réponse…_

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Les larmes ne changeront rien aujourd'hui. Ni toi ni moi ne quitterons cette pièce avant que tu aies déballé ton histoire. _

Il avait accompagné ces mots d'un geste de baguette. Hermione entendit la porte claquer derrière elle. Elle s'était elle-même pris au piège.

_-Bien, _éleva-t-elle la voix à son tour, _j'aurais voulu le faire en douceur, mais tu m'obliges à te faire mal! Prépare-toi, ça risque d'être dur à prendre. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si terrible venant de toi? Tu vas m'annoncer que Justin est ton fils? Je m'en doutais déjà, tu te figuras. Dis, c'est Harry le père? C'est lui que tu aimes secrètement et qui te fais soupirer? C'est pour lui toutes ses larmes que je dois supporter en silence? C'est parce qu'il aimait ma sœur que tu as accepté de m'épouser par dépit? C'est son portrait que je dois aller refaire? _

Le ton montait. Les poings se crispaient. Un éclat de rire hystérique. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il lui sortirait une hypothèse aussi tirée par les cheveux. Harry et elle? C'était carrément de l'inceste!

_-Mon pauvre Ron, tu as la réponse sous les yeux. Je croyais que tu avais deviné. Il y a un point sur lequel tu ne t'égares pas, ou deux plutôt : je t'ai bien épousé parce que je ne pouvais faire autrement. J'espérais que tu serais heureux et que j'arriverais à oublier mon véritable amour aux côtés d'un ami. Je préférais de loin que se soit toi plutôt qu'un autre. Mais ce n'est pas Harry. Il n'est que celui qui m'a aidé à me relever et à passer les épreuves. Lui et Ginny ont accepté de prendre Justin sous leur aile quand je ne pouvais même pas le regarder tellement il me faisait penser à lui. N'as-tu pas deviné qui c'était? N'as-tu pas vue toi aussi à qui il ressemblait? Une bouille d'ange, des cheveux blonds presque blancs et des yeux gris qui, s'ils sont rieurs auraient pu être plus glacial que le métal…_

Une larme perlait au coin de sa paupière alors qu'elle laissait se libérer sa douleur dans la colère. Est-ce que tout sera brisé entre eux? Est-ce qu'ils pourront être amis comme avant? Au cœur de la tempête, Hermione doutait qu'elle puisse supporter sa perte. Pourtant, il l'avait cherché et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle voyait déjà se profiler la fin du trio d'or…

Les traits du rouquin se déformèrent face à l'horreur qui s'imposait peu à peu. Les pièces du casse-tête glissèrent dans sa tête trouvant avec aisance la place qui leur était réservée. Il comprenait et aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire face à ce genre de situation. Dégoûté, il se sentait trahis. Par la femme qu'il aimait, par son meilleur ami et même par sa sœur. Face à l'ampleur de la situation, il hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter. Pas une seconde il s'attarda à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Comme à son habitude, en situation de crise personnelle, il laissait ses émotions le guider, égoïste.

_-Traîtresse. Tu n'avais pas le droit!_

Il avait contourné le bureau si vite qu'elle n'avait pas vue la gifle venir. Sa tête balança sur le côté, puis revient à sa position de départ. Il avait osé poser la main sur elle! Elle releva les yeux sur lui et rencontra son hésitation : sa colère se mêlait à sa honte d'avoir frappée Hermione.

***Cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini. Il n'y a plus d'avenir possible. ***

Le pincement qu'elle ressentait au cœur et qu'elle voulait voir disparaître, elle le savait désormais, c'était Ronald. Cet enfant égoïste qui n'avait aucune compensation pour les autres. Qui ne pourrait jamais comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'autre chose que lui pour être heureuse dans la vie. Elle devait s'en libérer pour continuer à avancer même si pour cela, elle faisait un trait sur un passé qui la rendait encore nostalgique.

_-Aller, tortures-moi à coup de doloris si ça peut te soulager, mais tu ne changeras rien à mon amour._

_-De l'amour? Comment peux-tu appeler cela comme ça? Drago Malfoy! Tu nous trahis, tu trahis Harry en couchant avec le Lord des Ténèbres!_

_-Ne mêle pas Harry à cette histoire. Il sait tout…Tout ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre!_

_-Je vais le tuer! Il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher et de tout détruire…_

Il la contourna sans plus d'attention et disparu de sa vue. Le sort était levé. Résulta : il la détestait et voulait la mort de Drago. Au lieu de s'effondrer sur elle-même, elle envoya un hibou à Harry. Elle devait le prévenir de la situation, elle voulait son soutient. Elle s'engagea de nouveau dans l'escalier et retrouva le chemin de la chambre de son fils. Elle se glissa à ses côtés, le serrant contre elle. Ses larmes couraient sur ses joues, trempaient l'oreiller…

_-Maman est là, mon chéri. J'assume maintenant, tu ne me quitteras plus…_

N'oubliez pas de laisser une marque de votre passage! Elle pourrait effacer les larmes d'un enfant apeuré….


	14. Chapter 12 Basculer dans les étoiles

**Chapitre 12**

_Basculer dans les étoiles_

**Juin 1999, grande salle de Poudlard**

_-Chers étudiants et étudiantes de Poudlard, _entama la directrice alors que s'éteignait peu à peu les brouhahas de la grande salle. _Une autre année vient à terme et il est temps d'oublier, au moins pour une soirée, toutes ces vieilles rancœurs qui nous arrachent le coeur. Nous avons débuté cette année en croyant qu,elle serait tranquille, mais rappelons-nous à quel point elle fut éprouvante avec cette nouvelle guerre qui menace d'éclater. Pour certains d'entre vous, demain sera le premier jour d'une nouvelle vie. Pour d'autres, se sera le début des vacances dans l'attende d'une nouvelle rentrée. Pour d'autres encore, l'avenir demeure incertain. _

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un groupe de Gryffondors. Plus précisément, vers Harry Potter et ces amis. Intimidé, le garçon baissa la tête vers ses peids attendant la suite du discours. Il sentit la main de Ginny presser sa main en signe d'espoir et d'encouragement: il était le garçon qui avait survécut, pas celui qui allait mourir.

_-Mais qu'importe si vous serez pris au beau milieu d'une lutte personnelle ou d'une concernant l'entière communauté sorcière, _reprit Mcgonagal après cette pause lourde de silences, _ je suis persuadée que vous avez tous le potentiel de réussir et de gagner ses batailles. _

Encore une fois, le silence envahit la pièce. Cette fois, ce fut le regard insistant de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose qui se posa sur le groupe de Gryffondors. Il ne fut que très bref puisqu'elle reprit presque'instantanément.

_-Alors, je vous demande, chers étudiants et étudiantes, d'oublier ces rancœurs qui vous gantent le temps d'un bal et de vous amuser. Oubliez la distinction entre les maisons et mêlez-vous harmonieusement. Et pour ce faire, pour vous insiter à oublier, quopi de mieux que l'ouverture du bal par nos deux préfets-en-chef, M. Malfoy et Mlle. Granger. _

On aurait pu s'attendre à un tonnerrre d'applaudissements comme c'était le cas lors de chaque première danse, mais le silence perdura faisant ressembler les quelques secondes qui suivirent à une éternité. Malfoy fut le premier à rejoindre le centre de la piste. Droit et fier comme toujours, il attendait les mains nouées derrière le dos. Impassible, il ignorait chacun des regards qui pesaient sur lui. Ce soir encore, il avait joué d'élgance, revêtant un veston noir et une chemise au couleur de sa maison.

De la foule émergea finalement la préfète. Les cheveux remontés au-dessus de sa tête et quelques mèches qui retombaient souplement sur ses épaules et sur sa nuque s'agençaient à merveille avec sa robe poupre. Elle laissait nue ses épaules et découvrait à peine ses chevilles puisqu'elle commençait par un corsage serré pour se terminer par une jupe au bas plutôt évasé.

La lionne s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de son homologue sans amorcer le moindre geste pour entamer la danse. Les premières mesures avaient déjà laissé place aux suivantes, mais personne ne vint les précipiter: ce n'était des étincelles d'affrontement qui rejaillissaient d'eux, mais une magie envoutante qui laissait béat tous les spectateurs.

Drago fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'empara d'une de ses mains et passa son autre bras autour de sa taille avant de finalement l'entrainer dans cette valse d'ouverture.

_-Tu est très belle ce soir, Granger._

Il avait rapproché leurs deux corps sans cessr de la regarder. Ces mots furent dis si bas qu'elle crut un instant les avoir rêvé. Ce fut une imperceptible caresse de son pouce sur le dessus de sa main et l'ébauche de son éternel sourire en coin qui l'a convainquit.

_-Merci, _ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre hésitante.

Il était si rare de recevoir un compliment d'un Malfoy qu'elle ne savait pas très bien qu'elle comportement adopter. Elle eut peur qu'il se rétracte et perdre le peu dechaleur qui semblait l'Avoir enveloppé pour ce dernier bal et crut donc bon d'à son tour le complimenter:

_-Toi aussi, tu as un certain charme, ce soir, Malfoy._

Il sourit de nouvea, mais au-delà du vide habituel, elle crut percevoir une lueur enchantée au dond de ses iris orageuses.

***Malfoy peut donc avoir des réactions humaines lorsqu'il se laisse aller hors de sa carapace. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru...***

Elle lui offrit à son tour un sourire pour s'apercevoir que s'était déjà la fin de cette danse qu'elle avait longtemps redouté. Toujours sous le charme du moment, les préfêts s'étaient immobilisés san toutefois s'éloigner. Se fut les applaudissements des autres élèves qui virent briser le lien qui les avait uni. Après un bref mouvement de tête, ils se perdirent cahcun de leur côté dans la foule qui se précipitait sur la piste. L'orchestre entamait un nouveau morceau.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione vint qu'à retrouver Ron resté seul près du buffet. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour repérer Harry faisant tournoyer Ginny au centre de la piste. Elle s'arrêta aux côtés du rouquin. Elle retira l'un de ses gants de soie poupre et se saisit d'un petit gâteau à la fraise.

_-C'était une danse étranque vous venez de faire là, Mione, _balança-t-il avec une pointe de jalousie.

Hermione tiqua. Elle avait cru, tout l'année durant qu'il avait oublié ses sentiments pour elle. Pourquoi devait-il les faire ressortir précisément ce soir-là?

-_Oh! C'est Malfoy. Tu le connais, il est étrange de nature._

_-Je n'aime pas ce type, Mione. Je n'aime pas que tu sois obligée de danser avec lui._

_-Oh! Ron! J'ai cohabité avec lui toute l'année. Il tape sur les nerfs, c'est qu'un enfant pourri gâté et peureux même de son ombre, mais ça peut aller. Tu ne vas pas commencer à devenir protecteur la dernière journée!_

_-Il est dangereux, je suis certain qu'il n'est pas réellement le mangemort repentit qu'il prétend être. Les rumeurs sont vraies, Mione. Il est parmi eux, ceux qui se révoltent!_

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il ordonna:

_-Danse avec moi!_

Elle se retrouva de nouveau au centre de la pièce. Cette fois, une dizaine de couples l'entouraient et à quelques pas, elle voyait Harry et Ginny se sourire béatement. L'envoûtement n'était certes pas le même qu'il fut avec son homologue, mais elle était tout de même heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami. Un moment, son comportement lui avait laissé croire qu'elle l'avait perdu.

_-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Mione. Jamais. Je te le promets..._

**Juin 1999, appartements des préfets-en-chef**

Le bal venait à peine de se terminer. Les deux préfets-en-chef s'étaient éclipsés en même temps qu'une grande partie de la foule, refusant d'être assailli par tous ceux qui les avaient vu danser ensemble durant la soirée. Ils se tenaient désormais l'un près de l'autre, sur le balcon de leurs appartements, profitant des rayons de la lune et de l'air frais du soir pour chasser les relents de l'alcool.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un traitre mot, inquiets de briser le lien fragile qui s'était tissé entre eux au cours de la soirée. Seulement, une question démangeait la Gryffondor depuis qu'elle avait capté cette pointe d'affection parmi la dureté de ses iris. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle la balança innocemment, se gardant bien de tourner la tête vers lui. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle lui accordait une importance, qu'elle remettait en question huit années de cruauté.

_-Tu crois que ça aurait pu être autrement entre nous?_

_-Non. _

La réponse avait été franche, ne laissant aucun doute possible. Pourtant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'insister, mue par un désir soudain de savoir.

_-Je veux dire, s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de sang et de maison pour venir tout compliquer? Ça aurait pu être autrement?_

_-Écoutes, Granger. On n'a jamais été ami. On ne s'est même jamais apprécié. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a plus qu'une histoire de principes entre nous. _

_-Peut-être, mais ce bal m'a apporté la preuve que tu pouvais être humain. _

_-Demain, tu regretteras d'avoir dit cela! _Rigola le Serpentard en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. _Mais j'avoue avoir apprécié aussi…_

_-Non, Malfoy. Je ne regretterai pas. Pour une fois, tu m'as prouvé qu'on pouvait t'aimer pour autre chose que ton argent et ton physique, et j'apprécie. _

_-Granger…_

_-Chut…Ne brise pas ce moment. Ce sont nos dernières heures à Poudlard. Je ne voudrais pas garder un mauvais souvenir de toi alors que j'ai découvert une autre facette de ta personnalité. ¸_

Elle lui prit la main qu'il consentit à serrer doucement. Ils restèrent là, en silence, plusieurs minutes, peut-être même une heure, à observer les étoiles. Un éventuel passant aurait pu les prendre pour un couple heureux, s'il ne les avait pas connu. Un autre aurait tout simplement vu son cœur s'arrêter sous l'effet de la surprise. Les deux préfets-en-chef de Poudlard, côte à côte en train de partager un tendre moment. L'atmosphère n'avait jamais semblé aussi paisible entre eux qu'à ce moment.

Sans vraiment vouloir l'avouer, ils savouraient, à leur façon, l'instant qu'ils partageaient. Drago tournait subtilement la tête en direction d'Hermione, humant le parfum qui se dégageait d'elle. Enivré, il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle se tourna à son tour, dans un geste impulsif. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent maladroitement, furtivement. Plus une caresse du vent qu'un réel baiser. Mais ce fut suffisant pour leur laisser un goût fruité, une certaine avidité qu'ils ne pourraient assouvir.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, tenant encore une main imaginaire, alors qu'elle franchissait la porte du balcon pour retrouver la quiétude de la pièce rouge et or. Quant elle fut hors de vue, il se laissa aller contre la balustrade, échappant distraitement sa cigarette dans le vide. Elle, elle s'enferma à double tour et, s'en se dévêtir de sa robe de soirée, s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures au risque de la froissée. Elle remonta les draps sous son menton, enfouit son visage dans les plies de son oreiller et n'aspira qu'à trouver le sommeil pour calmer tant les palpitations de son cœur que les images qui harcelaient ses idées.

Séparer par une porte, par un mur, ils ne pouvaient empêchaient leurs pensées de fuir en direction de l'autre. Perdus dans leurs réflexions, ils en vinrent même à se dire qu'ils avaient peut-être gâcher leur dernière année à Poudlard, leurs dernières heures.

***Elle avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu apprendre à être autre chose que deux êtres voués à se détester éternellement…***

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors le lac, si minuscule au loin, s'accrochant aux cercles qui dansaient à la surface.

***N'importe quoi, Drago. Reprends-toi, c'est les vapeurs de la fête qui te montent à la tête. Dormir. Oui, dormir me remettra les idées en place. Demain, demain tout sera oublier et je quitterai enfin cette maudite sang-de-bourbe!***

Dans un geste inconscient, il porta son index à ses lèvres, avant de lécher ses dernières pour recueillir les derniers vestiges du goût fruité. Il franchit la porte à son tour, se déshabillant nonchalamment avant de se laisser glisser entre ses droits. Il contempla un moment le plafond, écoutant distraitement le silence de la nuit, avant de se relever et de revêtir sa robe de chambre. La nuit était encore jeune et la caresse des lèvres d'Hermione le hantait. Il espérait trouver une Serpentarde trainant encore dans la grande salle à faire la fête. Il avait besoin de se détendre et d'oublier ces quelques minutes passées. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air…

S'il avait été attentif aux murmures du vent alors qu'il traversait la salle commune, il aurait peut-être pu capter les dernières pensées de son homologue féminin avant qu'elle se laisse glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

_-Damné sois-tu, Malfoy! Si tu ne serais pas si fier, tu n'aurais pas bousillé ma vie. Va pourrir en enfer, démon!_


	15. Epilogue

Et voilà, enfin l'épilogue de cette fiction. J'ai beau me relire, j'ai l'impression qu'il en manque une partie, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver laquelle. C'est peut-être parce qu'en fait il n'en manque pas. Enfin, j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas trop, au plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires, sur cette fic ou sur une autre! Comme toujours je répondrai, par message privée pour les inscrits, ou sur mon blogue pour les autres. Le lien est sur mon profil, bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Épilogue**_

**Juin 2002, Drago Malfoy**

Au final, peut-être peut-on en conclure qu'il n'y a ni bien ni mal. Il n'y a qu'une lutte acharnée entre des camps persuadés d'avoir raison, mais qui se battent pour la même chose. Menteur est celui qui dira que le pouvoir ne l'attire pas. Un jour ou l'autre, on tombe tous dans le même piège, prêt à tout pour assouvir nos désirs d'égoïsme. Au final, il n'.y a que le ronronnement d'un mécanisme usé répétant sans cesse la même litanie…

Blessé, humilié, dépouillé. J'étais à sa merci. Elle me tenait sous son joug prête à me tuer à la moindre occasion et, étrangement, j'étais certain qu'elle le ferait. Ma tête se relève faiblement pour croiser son regard noisette, troublé. Une hésitation qui ne perdura pas. En d'autres temps, ça aurait pu être une autre histoire. Malgré tout l'amour que je lui voue, je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps. Absence d'amertume. De regrets. De honte et de colère. Je lui pardonne son geste. Si cette histoire n'avait au final servie qu'à recréer la communauté sorcière et à ouvrir les yeux à des sorciers enlisés dans leurs convictions, alors j'accepte ma mort. Je l'accepte si elle ne peut que servir à sauver mon fils d'un affreux destin, d'une déchirure entre deux camps comme je l'avais été comme tant d'autres avant lui.

Alors que mes lèvres remuent, je sais ce qui va en sortir. L'une de ces innombrables joutes verbales. L'histoire est écrite depuis des lustres, c'est ainsi que ça doit se terminer, on le savait tous les deux. Rien qu'une aventure vouée à l'échec. Nous le savions, avons accepté sans revenir sur nos certitudes, refusant de tourner dos aux nôtres. Et à ce moment, une baguette pointée sous mon menton, complètement désarmé, j'étais heureux. J'allais enfin être libéré de ma prison, mon rang dans la société. J'étais heureux même si c'était de la façon la plus vil qu'il soit. Car cette baguette, c'était elle qui la tenait.

_-Alors Granger? Trop lâche pour me tuer? _

Ma voix c'était faite blasée. Il n'y avait aucune ironie, aucune froideur ni même de reproches. J'étais blasé. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais étais-je assez égocentrique pour la faire souffrir d'avantage?

_-La ferme, Malfoy! Je réfléchis!_

_-Et à quoi réfléchis-tu mon ange? _

Tout à coup, ma voix c'était faite beaucoup plus mielleuse. J'étais égocentrique. Un Malfoy ne changeait jamais, même quand sa mort l'attendait à la porte d'à côté. Malgré le poids de la baguette contre moi, je tendis les lèvres vers les siennes. Elle était si proche de moi. Je pouvais sentir son haleine alors qu'elle entrouvrait les siennes, troublée par ma soudaine proximité.

_-Drago, je…._

_-Chut, mon ange. Je te pardonne. Embrasse-moi, une dernière fois. _

Elle se laissa faire quand je m'emparai de ses lèvres, affichant tout de même une certaine résistance. Lui faisais-je donc peur? Ou n'était-ce qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas perde tout espoir de mener à terme sa mission? À vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Il n'y avait que ses lèvres qui m'importaient. En brisant la barrière qu'elles formaient de ces dernières, j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche. À force de taquineries, je sentis s'envoler ses dernières hésitations.

_-Abandonnes-toi à moi, Mia. Une dernière fois.._

**Point de vue d'Hermione**

_-Drago, on ne devrait pas...Je ne devrais pas...J'ai promis à Harry d'être assez forte...Je dois...Je dois te..._

Les derniers mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. Je voulais les dire, je savais qu'il les avait deviné, mais je n'arrivais pas à les faire sonner juste dans ma tête. C'était comme si j'allais commettre une faute qui ruinerait l'existance même de l'humanité alors que cette «faute» allait plutôt redonner vie à la communauté sorcière. Comment avais-je pu promettre une telle chose? Comment allais-je mener à terme cette promesse si je ne pouvais même pas la prononcer à voix haute?

La main de Drago vient glisser sur ma joue, sa paume épousant parfaitement bien cette courbe. Une fois de plus il fallait qu'il prouve à quel point nous étions complémentaires. Qu'il me place en position de faiblesse alors que justement, j'étais faible!

***Damné sois-tu, Malfoy! Même aujourd'hui il faut que tu te montres le plus fort!***

Je frottai ma joue contre cette paume si douce. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement, laissant une sensation de chaleur se diffuser à travers mon corps. Je donnerais toute une vie pour seulement oublier cette guerre et rester dans cette position des heures entières.

_-Me tuer, Mia? _

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je m'attendais à rencontrer deux perlent orageuses, mais je ne vis que les yeux tristes, douloureux et déterminés de Drago me fixer avec amour. Il parlait avec un tel détachement que j'aurais pu croire, si ce n'avait été de ces yeux, qu'il se fichait totalement du sort qui l'attendait. Je voulu m'éloigner de lui, remettre mes idées en place pour en terminer, mais il me retient d'un bras glissé autour de ma taille. Il resterait toujours plus fort que moi.

_-C'est ça que t'as demandé Potter? Je sais, Mia. C'est inévitable, et je ne t'empêcherai pas de tenir ta promesse. Parole d'un Malfoy. En échange, je ne te demande qu'une chose. Que tu t'abandonnes une dernière fois à moi. Ne me dis pas le contraire, tes yeux parlent pour toi: tu en as envie autant que moi. _

_-Je t'aime, Drago. _

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de repondre m'emparant de sa bouche avec gourmandise. Une fois de plus, il avait brisé ma volonté d'un regard et de mots douc.

Ma capa tomba soudainement au sol suivit bien vite d'un second froissement de tissu, la sienne. Je sentis ses mains glisser sous ma robe, remonter le long de mes cuisses. Dans sa course, il la remontait également. Il dévoilà d'abord ma culotte, effleurant rapidement mon sexe. Je traissail.i, mordant involontairement sa le`vre. Il s'écarta de ma bouche me regardant intrigué. Se fut mon tour de lui offrir un sourire timide.

Pour l'encourager à poursuivre, une de mes mains caressa sa chevelure blonde alors que l'autre défit maladroitement sa chemise.

_-Comment ai-je pu te résister tout ce temps? _Vient-il sursurer à mon oreille aspirant du coup mon lobe.

Je me retrouva bien vite en sous-vêtement alors qu'il échappait à mon emprise. Il me souleva de terre m'allongeant sur un lit sortit de nul part. Être sorcier avait parfois du bon. Ses baisers descendirent le long de mon cou et de ma poitrine s'attardant sur mon ventre, autour de mon nombril. Une main enserrait ma taille alors que l'autre s'était de nouveau perdue au niveau de ma culotte.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir. Déjà, j'avais tout oublié de l'erreur que j'allais irrémédiablement commettre...

**Point de vue de Drago**

Elle avait pris soin de me tourner le dos se tenant droit comme un i à quelques pas de mois revêtant du coup sa robe de sorcière. Je voyais ses épaules trésauter sous ses sanglots qu'elle tentait péniblement de rendre silencieux.

***Mon amour, je voudrais tant t'éviter un tel poids...Je ne t'ai apporter que peine et misère...Je ne mérite même pas ses larmes!***

Je m'approcha d'elle glissant mes bras autour de sa taille. Naturellement, ma joue s'appuya contre l'un de ses omoplates. Je la sentis se raidir un instant, mes la caresse de mes pouces sur ses avant-bras gagna la partie, une fois de plus: je la sentis se détendre, se laisser aller dans mes bras. Je n'avais aucun regret: les derniers moments avec Hermione avait été magique, je partais le sourire aux lèvres.

_-Prends soin de Justin, ramène le dans ta vie pour moi. Il sera privé d'un père, mais qu'il est sa mère à ses côtés. Ne laisse pas mon fils à Potter. Laisse-moi mon honneur, ne lui donne pas ce que je n'ai eu, reprends-le de droit!_

Mes lèvres glissèrent sur une veine, prirent ancrage à la base de son cou. J'inhalai son odeur pour ne jamais l'oublier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manquerait de l'autre côté! Le penser m'est difficile, mais cet enfoiré de Survivant n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort : j'étais éperdument amoureux d'Hermione, et elle pouvait me faire revenir sur chacun de mes principes. L'aurait-elle demandé que je me serais retourné contre tous les mangemorts. Fier jusqu'au bout, je m'en gardais bien de le dire.

_-Je te le promets…_

Je cueillis quelques-unes de ses larmes silencieuses sur ma langue, effaça celles qui persistaient à rouler sur ses joues de mes pouces. Elles avaient le goût de sa peau, d'avantage salées. Elle s'éloigna de moi. Je ne cherchai pas à la retenir, effleurant son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de porté. C'était si dur pour nous deux, il ne fallait pas retarder ce moment. Potter viendrait, bien qu'elle lui ait demandé de ne pas intervenir. Il viendrait en bon ami s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et me tuerait lui-même en me voyant toujours vivant. Mais je ne voulais pas. C'était à elle de le faire, contre un autre je me battrai. C'était ses bras ou rien.

_-Je t'aime, Drago…_

Son souffle faiblit quant elle prononça mon nom si bien que je du en deviné la dernière syllabe. Elle s'était perdue dans le vent, laissant place à une baguette levée. Tremblante. Incertaine. Elle n'y arriverait pas son mon soutien.

***Vas-y, Mia. Tu es capable, je suis avec toi.***

Pourtant, au lieu de lui livrer ses paroles rassurantes, je lui en jetai d'autres, digne d'un Malfoy.

_-Alors, Granger? Même pas capable de me tuer avec courage et assurance? Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'une aussi grande aurore que toi. Potter serait déçu. Je suis déçu…._

L'effet désiré se produit : elle prit assurance, me regarda droit dans les yeux et stabilisa sa baguette avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Un dernier message passage entre nous, porteur d'espoir, avant que s'entame la dernière danse. J'étais prêt. Plus que jamais. Au même moment qu'elle prononçait le sort, elle se jeta dans mes bras, et je n'eu droit qu'à un dernier murmure…

_-Nous sommes nés dans la haine, mais un jour, on apprendra à s'aimer…._


End file.
